Broken
by KaiaLuna
Summary: Things aren't what they seem. James isn't out to kill Bella. He takes her to protect her and they become family. Years later the Cullen's resurface in her life. With them she discovers her true mate. The Major. Alice broke him. Will they get their HEA?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**I had a good response to Big Bad Wolf so I thought I'd post the other few stories I have lying around in my writing folder that I was unsure of. Hope you all enjoy.**

**This one is a bit different than my normal focus on the wolves. It picks up sort of mid story but basically is all the same up until the ballet studio where things went very differently and now Bella lives with him and Victoria. **

**Please review!**

"James!" I cried running and jumping into his arms. He held me to him, glaring angrily at the other two vampires.

"Victoria?" He demanded, his voice deadly.

"The Cullen's." He hissed at her reply holding me a little tighter to him.

"It's alright pet." He soothed, his hand running up and down my spine, his voice completely opposite to the one he had spoken to Vicky with.

I felt the movement of his chest as he and Victoria shared a quiet conversation at vampiric speed.

Next thing I knew I was being placed in our SUV, instantly he was in the drivers seat and we were speeding out of the city.

"James?"

"They will not track us pet. It was only a coincidence them finding us."

"Alice might have seen." I reminded him.

"Alice meant for me to kill you pet. She is not who she seems. She will not want them to find you."

I thought back to that day I had first met Vicky and James. When I was convinced I loved Edward. I remembered the days I spent in the hotel with Alice and Jasper and then the phone call. James telling me he had my mother.

When I realized he did not have her I was relieved. I wanted no one to die for me. Edward was wrong though. James did not want to kill me. Standing in that ballet studio James had not attacked me. He had smiled at me and told me he would not harm me. Then I was in his arms and we were running. He ran a long time before we met Vicky in a small town. He settled me in the back of the SUV she had brought and as he drove she told me many things about her past, about James and about Alice. She then told me about Jasper. I sat stunned listening as she spoke. I don't know why but I believed her.

We drove to a house in upstate New York and I became Isabella Danvers. Five years passed. I had never been so loved and protected. Vicky said I had James wrapped around my little finger, there was no jealousy in her though; she knew he loved her, she was his mate and she loved me as much as he did. I was their sister; we were family, a word that had new meaning to me.

Eventually we were joined by a third vampire. Not Laurent. He had moved on to the Denali's as he had told the Cullen's. The third was called Riley. Vicky had turned him in Seattle ten years before. He was the reason they had been in Washington; he had turned a young girl, his mate, Bree. He was related to James, the child of his cousin or something. Riley came and went checking in with James but not settling with us, even once Bree had long passed her newborn year, though we got on well enough, they were happy on their own.

"I don't want to run James."

His head whipped around to me, "you want to go back to them?" his voice sounded surprised and hurt.

"No and they cannot force me to. It has been five years James. Like you said, it was a coincidence seeing them, I am sure they will leave us alone and if they don't we can run. I don't want to leave our home James. I know you can protect me."

"From anyone but him Bells. I can protect you from anyone but her mate. He is more dangerous than you can imagine. The Volturi themselves would not cross him."

"Please James. I don't want to run. I don't think they will hurt me. Whatever her plan was the others were not in it or she would not have been so underhanded."

"You miss them."

"Yes."

"You will not be alone with them. You will not leave my side. You will not so much as pee without Vicky when they are near. Riley and Bree will come to stay with us. I say we are leaving and we are leaving."

I nodded, "Agreed."

"You will stay far away from the Seer and Mind Reader. Do not anger the Major; do not draw his attention at all. We will meet with them if they desire it and you will tell them you are safe and happy and wish them to leave us all alone. They will not be told where we live."

"James, it'll be fine. I know I freaked out seeing Rosalie but maybe the others aren't even here and maybe knowing I'm here they will just leave."

"I don't think so pet." He said doing a u-turn and driving back towards the city at a more reasonable speed.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" I asked pouting at him.

He laughed, "Coldstone?"

"Please" I nodded.

He picked up his cell and called Vicky. She was not happy. She met us at Coldstone sliding into the booth next to me.

"Riley's gone to get Bree. This is a bad idea James, we should just go, we've been here long enough any how."

"I don't want to leave yet Vicky. I know we have to go in another couple years but not yet and not because someone is forcing us to go. Please. I want to finish graduate school. I know it will be okay. You and James can protect me and I think maybe they'll just leave. I was only really close to Emmett and whatever Alice was planning its ruined already and she's likely moved on to something else."

She sighed. "That look only works with James, Bella."

"Please Vicky. If there is a hint of something, I swear we'll leave. I wont be away from you or James for a second, you can protect me."

"Not from him Bella."

"You have that itch Vic? The warning?" James inquired into the odd feeling that had always kept them safe, her power of evasion that always told her they needed to move and which direction to take to safety.

She sighed, "No, but I don't like it, don't want to risk it and if I get even the tiniest urge to go, I don't want to hear it from either of you, we will leave the goddamn continent."

"Ok, Vicky. I promise."

"You will not leave our sight and I don't want you anywhere near the Major, the Seer or the Mind Reader."

"I promise."

"If we are ever in the same room, do not meet the Majors eyes, keep your head down and stay close to me and behind James."

"That goes for all of them." James added sternly.

I nodded. "I promise."

"Let's go home. Riley and Bree will meet us there." Vicky stood and waited for me to get out of the booth, "And you will eat more than that. We can pick you up something or I can make you a sandwich when we get home."

"A sandwich please." I told her wrapping my arm around her waist as we followed James out.

I skipped classes the next day and didn't have any on Friday, so we did not return to the city all weekend. James refused to let me out of his sight regardless.

With Monday, I returned to classes. James drove Vicky and I to school and walked me to class, waiting outside until each was finished. This continued through Thursday with no sight of the Cullen's.

Our luck broke Friday. Vicky and I were shopping in Manhattan when again we saw Rosalie; she was with Emmett and Esme.

I could hear Vicky growling to low for the shoppers around us to hear but loud enough for the other three vampires.

"Bella." Esme stepped forward and Vicky pushed me a little further behind her.

"Call James. Now." Vicky hissed at me.

Emmett had stepped in front of Rosalie and Esme, the crowd the only thing keeping both of them from dropping into a fighting crouch.

I hit the speed dial for James.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Esme asked stepping forward again.

I nodded to her as James picked up his cell.

"Bells?" I heard his voice on the other end of the phone and said only one word.

"Cullen's." I knew he would track us in minutes.

"Bella," Emmett kept his eyes on Vicky, "are you alright little sister?"

Vicky hissed at him.

"I'm fine Em. Please back away. Vicky doesn't like you this close and there are a lot of innocent people nearby."

"Bella, honey, we've been so worried." I could see the venom pooling in Esme's eyes.

"I'm alright Esme."

"The family thought you were probably dead." Rosalie told me.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint, alive and kicking." I told her smirking.

"Please, Victoria, let my daughter go." Esme inched closer to us again.

Vicky growled at her, "she doesn't want to go any where."

"Please, all of you, stop this. We are attracting attention. This isn't the place for this." I turned to Esme. "We'll meet you at the Kaaterskill Falls in the Catskill Mountains, tonight at nine."

She nodded. "Ok, honey."

I started to back up, "Come on Vicky."

She growled at them and backed up. We hurried away and met James two blocks away as he ran at a fast human pace towards us. He had me in his arms in an instant.

"She set up a meet with them tonight in the Catskills." Vicky told him as we walked towards where they had the car.

"Fine," he nodded, "better to get it over with. Bells, you'll tell them you are fine, safe and happy and that you want them to leave us alone. Do not interact with the Seer or Mind Reader if they are there. Remember what Vic told you about the Major, do not make eye contact, remain submissive but strong, do not speak to him unless you must, be polite even if it is difficult."

I nodded at him, "Yes James, I remember."

"Vic?"

"Nothing but if I feel something I'll let you know, don't let your guard drop."

"Call Riley and Bree have them meet us there. We'll head home and change, pack a bag just in case and feed Bells."

I sat on a rock near the falls watching the water as it rushed over the cliff and crashed into the bottom. James stood at my back, Vicky beside me. Bree and Riley were off to the side of us, alert and wary.

"Bella, love?" I heard Edward's voice first. James growled and dropped into a crouch.

I stood up and turned to face the Cullen's. I stepped forward towards them, Vicky at my side; I stepped to the left and a little behind of James.

"Hello" I looked to Carlisle and nodded in greeting.

He stepped forward and said my name, nodding in return, "Bella. Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"We've been very worried."

"You needn't be. I'm safe." I told him.

"Bella, love, please come over here." Edward stepped closer and James growled at him again, beside me Vicky dropped into a crouch as well.

"Do not call me that." I told him icily before turning back to Carlisle. I had told James I would not engage with Edward.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for your worry. I'm quite well and as you can see, I'm protected. New York is our home and we do not welcome invaders. We'd appreciate it if you and your coven found another location to settle."

"Bella, honey, what's going on? Have they threatened you? Hurt you in any way? Please tell us. We can protect you."

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, it was Jasper and Emmett, "I have not been threatened or hurt, I have no need of your protection."

"Great so, she's fine, can we go?" Rosalie asked looking at her nails.

I smirked, "By all means, please leave."

"Bella, we cannot just leave you like this. They are very dangerous, we want to be sure you are safe and unharmed." Carlisle spoke slowly and softly.

"Please do not disparage my family Carlisle, you know nothing of them. Five years ago you were kind to me and I am grateful, I assure you I am well and am asking you to leave our territory."

"Bells?" Emmett stepped closer to me and Riley and Bree dropped into crouches again.

I turned to him, "Em, I promise you I am well."

"Will you not allow us to see for ourselves? We wish only to spend time with you, we have missed you." Carlisle spoke up again.

"Yeah Bells, didn't you miss us?" Emmett asked looking hurt.

"Of course I missed you Em, but it was safest for me to stay away."

"Why?" Rosalie demanded, eying Bree and Riley from the corner of her eye, while stepping a little closer to her mate.

"Why do you care?" I sneered at her.

"Of course we care Bella." Esme inched a little closer.

James snarled at her pushing me behind him.

Edward growled at him and crouched down, "I'll kill you."

I hissed at him, a sound remarkably vampiric for a human, then I felt a wave of calm and looked over to Jasper, though I quickly dropped by gaze and took a small step closer to James.

"Isabella, come here." He held out his hand to me and I felt a strong urge to run to him.

I looked over to James helplessly. "Isabella." Jasper repeated my name and I felt a fresh surge of emotion flood me with trust and warmth.

I walked over to Jasper and took his hand, looking directly up into his black eyes, "Hello Jasper." I whispered.

"Hello Isabella." I could feel the tension in James and Vicky despite the calm Jasper was still radiating.

"I'm sorry I ran from you."

"Are you?"

"Not really, no." I told him honestly.

"Are you with these nomads by choice?"

"They are not nomads, we live here, well, up North a bit and I'm finishing grad school in the city."

"You are with them by choice?" he repeated.

"Yes."

"You could leave if you chose?"

I hesitated not wanting to lie to him.

"Isabella?"

"Not exactly though the fault is yours not theirs."

I felt eyes on me; James and Vicky were wary, anxious to have me safely next to them. Riley and Bree were calm by Jaspers continued influence but still watchful. The Cullen's all looked surprised, confused and a little hurt.

"What have we done to force you to stay with them?"

"Nothing, its not exactly that, but I must be turned before I turn twenty-five or I will be hunted and killed. It's the law of your kind, humans must not know about vampires. The Volturi have allowed me to remain human for a time, as they owe James and Vicky both. The date is set for summer, after I have completed grad school."

"NO!" Edward cried out and James and Vicky both growled angrily at him. I felt a fresh wave of calm that was laced with lethargy.

"Please, Jasper. I'm with James and Vicky by choice. I am sorry that I ran from you, I did not wish to anger you, only to protect my mother, as I believed James had her captive. When I arrived, I learned her voice was only a recording and James did not intend to harm me. He lured me away to protect me. He has been protecting and taking care of me for the last five years. I went to the studio by my own will, I left with James by my own will and I remain with them by my own will. They would not have stopped me from contacting you if I had chosen it, nor would they stop me from leaving with you if it were my wish. They are my family. I am safe and happy."

"Protecting you from what?"

"James" I turned to Vicky and saw her looking nervous, I knew her instincts were telling her to run. Jasper's power kept her calm and still.

A moment later, more vampires stepped into view. We were surrounded. Subconsciously I stepped closer to Jasper. Vicky had been right; we should have left.

"Jasper please." I turned and met his eyes. "Please let my coven be."

"You have nothing to fear from us Bella" I heard Carlisle from somewhere to my right. My eyes never moved from Jaspers.

I felt a cold finger trace my left cheekbone. "Your coven will go home. You will come with us. We will return you to them in the morning if it is your wish."

"No." James growled.

"I would not fight James. There are many of ours and few of yours." The accented voice was vaguely familiar but I did not turn to look at the speaker.

"Laurent." James growled, "Traitor, I should hunt you down with a blow torch."

"Tsk, tsk. Threats will hardly help you here."

James growled at him again and I felt another wave of calm flow out of Jasper. I put my hand on his chest and shook my head, "please."

I felt the wave stop and turned, walking back to James and Vicky.

James pulled me into his arms, Vicky crouched in front of us, and I reached my hand out to her back.

James held me gently to him as I snuggled into his chest, "Please. It's alright."

"Bella" I felt Vicky's hand on my back, "I'm sorry, with the empath choking me with emotion I did not sense the danger of the others until it was to late. They came up from downwind."

"It's alright Vicky. I think Jasper is right. There is too much tension here. Everyone is ready to rip each other apart."

"Then we will take them down with us." James growled, eyeing Laurent.

I placed my hand on his chest, "James," I waited until he looked down at me again, "I would be the one not able to recover, the one to die."

His arms tightened around me, "No."

"You and the others go home. I'll be there in the morning."

"We will not leave you."

I sighed, "If this continues there will be a fight and I will die. If you leave, I will only maybe die. Which is the better risk?"

"We will let no harm come to you Bella." Carlisle spoke up.

"You see," I placed my hand on his cheek, "I'll be fine. They'll return me here in the morning, unharmed."

"Bella," Vicky's hand stoked my spine.

James bent his head, his nose brushing against my carotid artery as he breathed in. "I swore to keep you safe pet."

"You have J."

"Vic?"

"I don't see as we have much choice here." She said sadly, stepping closer to us so I was in a vampire Popsicle sandwich hug.

"Return her here, unharmed, by nine." Vicky said turning from us.

James finally let me go, "If she is harmed in any way I will hunt you down one by one and make you pay with the lives of those you love."

I heard several growls before Carlisle spoke, "She will not be harmed and should it be her choice, we will return her to you here in twelve hours."

I heard my family growl at this, "the choice will be made here where we can see her make it." Vicky snapped at him.

"I've already made it." I reached to her and James let me go to hug his mate, "I'll be back my sister."

She hugged me tightly, "if you are not returned to us James will hunt them down, we will find you and bring you home."

I nodded and looked back to Riley and Bree, giving them a small smile I turned and walked back over to Jasper. If I looked at James I would hold tightly to him and that could spell trouble. I knew the Major was dangerous and if Jasper wanted me to go with them, I would not risk my family.

Edward stepped toward me, "Come love, I will take you."

I shook my head and James growled.

"I'll take you." Emmett stepped towards me, one eye on James.

I nodded, "thanks Em."

In a moment we were off, speeding through the woods, Rose on one side of us, Jasper on the other. I felt fear and loss growing as we travelled further away from my family.

"You have nothing to fear from us Bella." Jasper sent out a wave of calm, "I will return you to them."

"You know they mean me no harm, that I love them, why take me at all?"

"The others need to hear it from you away from their influence. Edward needs to."

I buried my head into Emmett's neck. "I did miss you brother bear." I whispered to him.

"I missed you to sis. I wish you had let me know you were ok."

"If it had been safe I would have. I'm sorry."

We fell silent again and a few minutes later, we reached a house buried in the woods. It looked very like the house in Forks.

Emmett set me down and we all went to sit in the living room. I stood near Emmett and Rose and looked at all those I did not know.

"The Denali's are our extended family. They have helped us look for you." Jasper answered the unspoken question my curiosity had sent him.

"I am Eleazar, this is my wife Carmen, our daughters Tanya, Kate and Irina. You have met Irina's mate Laurent and this is Kate's mate, Garrett."

"Great so the introductions are over, what the hell happened with you and the nomads?" Rose demanded.

"Where is Alice?" I asked looking cautiously around me.

"She is in Paris." Carlisle spoke up, "I'm sure she will come as soon as we have told her we've found you."

"Don't." Several surprised faces stared back at me after this statement. "Look, I came because I didn't want my family hurt. I'll stay the twelve hours but I'm tired and cold and I don't want to be here."

"Have we done something Bella?" Esme asked me sadly.

I sighed, "No, Esme, you were always so good to me. I am grateful truly. Through you I got to see what having a real mother would have been like but I am not part of your family."

"I thought you were Edward's mate? That makes you a Cullen. The nomads brainwash you or something?" The blond stranger spoke up, I wasn't sure if she was Tanya or Kate.

"No." I refused to elaborate, to look at Edward who was studying me from across the room.

"No what? No it doesn't make you a Cullen?" The same blond spoke up.

"Tanya, enough." The Carmen woman admonished her, "I'm sure the Cullen's would like to talk to her in private. Shall we all go hunting?"

"Yes, good idea, girls." Eleazar spoke up.

"No. If James has done something it is best I remain."

"I'm not leaving without Laurent."

"Fine." Carmen sighed, "Tanya, Kate, Garrett, there is no need for us here." Her tone brooked no argument and they all filed out of the house.

"So, Bella, what's the story already?" Rose asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"There is no story Rosalie. I have been living with James and Vicky for the last five years. We are family. I'm safe and happy and wish only to be returned to them and be left alone."

"Bella?" Esme tried again in her softer tones, "please, what happened in Phoenix? And since then? We have been so worried."

"Why? What makes you think they are anymore dangerous than you are?"

"They kill people Bella." Edward spoke slowly like he was admonishing a two year old for wrong behavior.

"What right have you to judge? Didn't you do the same thing? Didn't Jasper? And Alice and even Emmett and Esme? Only Carlisle has a spotless record, isn't that what you said?"

"I had a short rebellious phase where I killed evil people. I quickly corrected my behavior. Jasper and Alice changed their diets once they learned of ours and like Emmett and Esme have only slipped a few times."

"Rebellious phase? Slipped? Pretty words to say you killed and ate people." I snapped at him. "And what gives you the right to be judge and jury and decide a person is evil or not?"

I could see his frustration and annoyance, "you condemn our few indiscretions and yet defend those who kill many? Their eyes are as bright a red now as they were in the baseball field after they had drained your fathers friend."

"Yes, a little slip." I rolled my eyes at him. "I am not condemning anyone Edward just stating that you have no right to pass judgment on my family."

"Bella," he was using that overly patient voice of trying to explain a simple concept to a stubborn toddler, "it is not the same thing at all. They have done something to you; the thoughts in their minds are very bad. You belong here with us. We will take care of you. Whatever they have done to you, we will fix and be happy again. I will take you away somewhere safe and it will all be alright."

He had taken a few steps towards me as he spoke and I immediately retreated, bumping into Jasper as I did, "you promised," I turned to Carlisle, "you gave your word I would be returned unharmed, if it was my choice."

I felt hands come up to my arms and spun around, looking up into Jaspers dark eyes, "I made the promise and will keep it. You have no reason to fear, we will not keep you with us against your will."

I nodded at him, "please Jasper, just let me go. James will have tracked me near here. Once I am in the woods he will find me and take me home."

"Bella, " I heard Edward's voice closer behind me, "You do not want to go back to them."

I flinched, but kept my eyes steady with Jasper's, "please. Let me go home."

"It must be Stockholm Carlisle. We have to do something."

I spun around to Edward, "James didn't abduct me or keep me captive. I am not suffering from Stockholm syndrome you arrogant asshole. He is my brother; Vicky is his mate and my sister. They have kept me safe, protected and loved me." I turned to Carlisle, "Don't you dare try to drug me or hold me prisoner or I swear to you, whatever Laurent has told you about James will be nothing compared to what he will do when I am not returned safely. You might have been friends with the Volturi once but they will side with us if James goes to them." I prayed my words were true, Jasper, the Major, was one vampire James had always said not even the Volturi would oppose.

"He took you to the Volturi?" Edward demanded, "How is that keeping you safe? No, Carlisle, we cannot allow her to go back to them, we have to get her far away from here and make her see that she doesn't want to be with them, that they manipulated and controlled her."

"You are the manipulator!" I spat back at him. "And controlling! You want to talk about controlling!" I felt a wave of calm.

"Enough." Jasper's honey tones quieted the room. "I said I would return you if it was your wish. It is and I will."

I turned back to him, "thank you."

"Tell me what happened. James had found us. We were leaving the hotel to pick up the others. Then you had me take you to the rest room and never came back. We tracked you to the ballet studio but you were gone."

I sighed and shifted my weight from one foot to another. "Please, sit." Esme motioned to a chair behind me. It was a little to close to Edward for comfort. I wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't snatch me up and run. I looked from the seat to Edward and back to the seat. I inched closer to Jasper and shook my head.

"Would you prefer to have this conversation in private? In my office perhaps?" Carlisle asked motioning to the stairs. I knew they would all hear us but it would put a door between me and Edward.

I looked over at him and nodded, "please."

"Yes, Bella and I should speak alone." Edward stepped closer to me and I flinched again.

"Esme and I will speak with her. You will stay here with the others Edward." Carlisle smiled weakly at me.

I shook my head at him, "I'll talk to Jasper and Rose, I wont be in a room alone with another."

They all looked surprised and hurt, I felt guilty for Emmett alone, "I know you love me brother bear, that you want me back, because of this you would let _him_," I hissed the last word in Edwards direction, "convince you James hurt me when he hasn't. Rose has never liked me. Jasper has already sworn to return me. I will speak to them or no one."

He nodded at me in sad understanding.

"Let's go then." Rose stalked up the stairs and I followed, Jasper following immediately behind me.

In the office, I took a seat on one of the leather chairs and waited for Rose and Jasper to sit as well.

"Start from the beginning then." Jasper encouraged.

"We were in the hotel and you went to check us out. Alice was in the sitting room. My phone rang, it was my home number, I answered and heard my mother's anxious voice calling my name. James came on next and told me to meet him at the studio or he would kill her.

I tried to think of ways to get away from you and remembered the bathroom, it had two exits so while you waited at one I snuck out the other and ran for it. I climbed in the first cab and went straight to the studio. James was there, my mother was not, the voice had been on a recording from when my mother was looking for me in that exact studio as a child.

I was relieved, I didn't want anyone else hurt; I did not want my mother to die for me. I walked into the center where James was waiting. He smiled at me and called me brave. I smirked and told him I had no self-preservation. He laughed and said he knew but that he had it for me. I didn't understand what he meant but he just stepped closer to me, looked me right in the eyes and said he would not harm me. That he had things I needed to know, that I was in danger and he would protect me if he could. He asked me to come with him so he could explain and then if I wished him to, he would leave me somewhere safe for you all to come get me.

I agreed and he picked me up and ran. He ran a long time, until Vicky met us with her SUV. He set me in the back seat and she crawled in next to me. He got in the drivers seat and as he drove she talked. I believed her. I told James I didn't want him to let me out of the car; that I would stay with them. We came to New York and I finished school online and then went to college and am now in graduate school. Vicky says I have James wrapped around my little finger. I love her, she is my sister and friend but James has always been a little bit more. He is the one I go to first when I'm afraid, or angry or happy. He is my brother and best friend, he would never hurt me, never allow me to be hurt by another. He tricked me into going to the ballet studio to get me alone but I chose to leave with him, I chose to stay with him and I continue to choose to do so."

"What did they tell you? Why were you in danger? Are you still?" Rose asked, her bored tones now interested.

"I don't know why exactly or if I am still in danger, but I know I am safe so long as I am with James and Vicky. They can protect me. Soon I will be changed and have been invited to spend my newborn year in Volterra. I will be protected there and will be much less breakable at that point anyhow."

"And how did you become acquainted with the Volturi?" Rose spoke up again, while Jasper just continued watching me.

"Once we got to New York James set about learning all that I already knew about vampire's and teaching me what I didn't, including the laws about people knowing of your kind, namely being turned or killed. James agreed to turn me. That summer we travelled to Italy. Aro was intrigued by his inability to read me and Jane was also unable to affect me with her power. James and Vicky had already told them of their plans to change me once I finished school. They wanted me turned right away but agreed we could wait as long as I was turned before my twenty-fifth birthday. If I wasn't I would be killed and both of them punished. Vicky, James and I agreed that this summer, after graduation would be the time for it, I am twenty-three and as ready as a person can be. We go back to Volterra for a visit every year. Aro is still intrigued and has a number of his guard attempting to use their powers against me. So far, only Demetri is able to; he like James has no trouble tracking me. Vicky's odd little power for evasion and keeping herself safe has been used for me as it is used for James. We are not sure how her gift works, she claims it isn't really even a gift but it is."

"Do the others have gifts?" Rose again and I wondered if Carlisle was downstairs asking the questions and she just repeating them for my ears.

"Not Bree, but Riley can sense lies."

"What did they tell you?" Jasper finally spoke up.

"Who?"

"James and Victoria. When they took you, what did they tell you?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest in the chair, "They told me many things Jasper."

"Such as?" Rosalie prompted in an annoyed voice.

I blushed a little and looked away, "you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us." Rose rolled her eyes.

"They told me about their past, about how they were each turned and why. They told me about those they had turned and hunted and why."

Her left eyebrow quirked up, "Which had to do with you how?"

"It had more to do with all of you."

"Us?" she looked and sounded genuinely surprised.

I nodded, "I was in danger with you."

"We would not have harmed you." Rosalie spat, "I might never have liked you but even I would not have hurt you."

I flushed with anger and pain and tried to bite back the tears.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, sending out a wave of calm mixed with curiosity.

"James and Vicky were changed in the South." I told him, "in Texas."

"They are connected to my past?"

"Not just yours." I told him honestly. "I learned that people are not always what they seem, Major." My voice was a little mocking, at his title but I could not help it, any more than I could help looking into his eyes, though Vicky had warned me against it.

"I would not hurt you Bella."

"If I was afraid you would hurt me I would not have requested we speak privately. I would be afraid now but I'm not, am I?"

"No. You are not." He sounded a little confused by this.

"I have told you what you asked, can you please take me back now?"

"Not everything." Rosalie noted.

"You would not believe me, it makes no sense and yet I knew they spoke the truth, to me there was and is logic. I will not risk the wrath of those who could hurt me by speaking such things."

"No one here will harm you Bella. I give you my word. If one of ours was or is a threat to you we would like to know."

"How can I be sure you don't already? Tell me Jasper, how good is your gift? How good is Edward's? And Alice's? I love and trust Emmett. Rosalie has always been honest in her distain for me. Esme and Carlisle have been nothing but kind to me. I do not know who to trust when I want to trust you all, so I trust none of you."

"My gift is strong but I am able to and do ignore or partially block it. Edward hears only what people are thinking at that moment, he has no access to previous thoughts. He sees only the surface. Alice's gift is subjective, the future can always change."

"She is your mate and he your bother, I would not anger the Major by any more talk of them or the others. I wish to go home." I told him, focusing my eyes on his collarbone and biting back fresh tears.

"You believe Alice and Edward meant you harm?"

"I believe if they, if all of you, really wanted to protect me from a sadistic vampire, as you all believed James to be, that he would not have gotten to me so easily."

Rose got up and walked over to me, motioning me to stand. I looked into her golden orbs and trusted her, just like I had instinctually trusted Vicky's word without question, I was now trusting Rosalie.

She lifted me onto her back and we were out the window in an instant. We stopped a short ways before the falls.

"Bella, what did Victoria and James tell you?"

"That Alice is not who she seems. James knew her long ago, met her before the change. She remembers more then she lets on. She would have seen his decision to call me, especially since she was watching for him so closely. She would have seen my decision to sneak off at the airport. She would have seen a lot of things she didn't. Edward reads minds, he knows about Alice. He knew her plan, whatever it was. He knows much more than he says. Jasper is her mate; even if he believed me, he would defend her. Carlisle and Esme would follow what Edward and Alice told them. They would defend their children. Emmett and you are the only ones who would do nothing. You have no affection for me at all. Emmett is like a brother to me, he is my brother bear and I love and miss him, he would not do anything to cause me harm, still I doubt even he would believe me over his siblings."

"I have nothing against you Bella. I did not like Edward's behavior and showed my disapproval by being callous to you. It was nothing personal. Emmett does love you and I have no doubt my husband would stand by you. Carlisle might very well stand by his son. Esme would be torn. Jasper though, he would not defend her if he believed you. She might have been his wife but she is not his mate."

I was confused by that, was there a difference? I sighed again, "Rosalie, I'm happy and safe. I just want to be left alone to live my life. I don't know what happened in Forks. I don't know why I was in danger or by whom. I do know that James and Vicky meant me no harm, that they love me and want only to protect me. I know how and why Jasper was changed, I know who he was though I cannot seem to make the connection in my head to the Major, the warrior and god, and Jasper, the preppy, silent, mate to Alice. She is not who you think she is though Rosalie. She is hiding things. I do not trust her."

"Rose. Rosalie is so uptight."

I laughed lightly, "Alright Rose then."

"I have not fully trusted Alice for a very long time Bella and I do not believe that you are Edward's mate. He thinks its jealousy but its not. I love and want only Emmett."

"I know that Rose." I took a deep breath. "I think Alice remembers a lot more about her past then she lets on. I also think that Edward keeps many of her secrets, some of them dangerous."

"Bella I love my family, if they are in danger you have to tell me. I know you have no reason to trust me but trust that my husband loves you and I would do anything to assure his happiness."

"I had no reason to trust Vicky and James either but I did, and I trust you to. You at least have always been honest with me." I paused before continuing, to organize my thoughts. She did not rush me. "You know who Jasper was?" When she nodded I continued, "James was, or rather is, a very talented tracker. He was a trapper or something in Canada way back. He was turned in the wilds by a very sadistic vampire. Many years later he moved south, tracking another evil vampire, Maria. She was very angry and wanted her Major and Captain back, James found his mate among her ranks and so pretended to join her, offering her his tracking ability in exchange for Vicky. He already knew of the Major before having gone south and had no desire to move against him. He was given Vicky who helped him to kill Maria instead."

"Maria is dead?" Rose asked surprised.

I nodded, "Before James went to New Mexico, where he met Maria, he wandered the US alone for many years, playing his makers twisted games. His maker was also Alice's. She was living in a mental institution, her parents placed her there because of the odd visions she would have, they believed her crazy or possessed. They put her in the institution while publically claiming her death. It was there James' maker found her. He would visit her each night, taunting James who saw only the sister Jonas had raped and killed before turning him. The game was begun again. James was hunting Jonas, by hunting the newest target of Jonas' games, to save her from his sister's fate. He finally won against his maker but not before Jonas got to Alice. James killed him and left believing Alice dead. It was much later that James learned Alice had been changed and he went to the Volturi to explain. Alice was as special as Jonas had believed and she was able to get herself through her newborn year without breaking Volturi laws. They would very much like control of her gift. James was working for the Volturi at this point, which is why he was looking for Maria. The Volturi had waited until Jasper had left her before moving against her. The reputation of the Major has long preceded him. No one wants to move against him so they never went after Maria though she toed the line of many laws and they never targeted his mate though they wanted her power and have long since believed, as James does that she is as dangerous and manipulative as their maker."

"So you did not contact the family because James believes Alice means you harm and he believes this because of who her maker was?"

"Yes and no." I answered carefully, once again trying to organize my thoughts to explain as coherently as possible.

"James, or at least the James from five years ago, was still pretty scarred by his early years. He was just as deadly and twisted as Laurent will have you believe. He saw me or smelt me and thought of dinner. When Edward defended me his mind flashed to all the hunts he had with Jonas, where he had to beat his maker to save the girl from his sisters fate. To James people were either food or pets and James does not like the idea of playing with his food. It was these dark images Edward likely saw him think. What Edward did not see was the revulsion and anger James felt; mostly it was anger, not because I was a new challenge but because he hated that kind of needless cruelty. I was not the challenge, Edward and the rest of you were. Saving me from that fate."

She nodded and lay a hand on my arm, "he thought Edward," she gulped, "that we were hurting you. That he meant to, to…"

I nodded so she would not have to continue the thought, "He burned for three days with the image of his sisters suffering. He has never and will never heal from it. He could not protect her. He could not protect any of Jonas' victims. He would not allow me to face such a fate. I might be food and he has and does kill people, he enjoys the hunt but he does not keep pets, he will not allow that kind of suffering."

She nodded in understanding, "so he saw Edward as manipulating you. As all of us protecting a toy we wanted to manipulate and hurt, he saw you as a victim."

I nodded again, "it was then he recognized Alice. He then made the connection of Jasper to the Major. He had believed the Major held more honor than to play such a game, Vicky especially was hurt and disappointed. The Major holds much more than just the reputation as the God of War, he was known to moderate Maria's cruelty, he was known for mercy in a place where such a thing did not exist, and whatever the cruelty of that life, the game of Jonas was something they had not thought him capable. Of all the atrocities in that place, the Major had never done something so evil as to hurt a woman like that."

Rose nodded and I could see the venom in her eyes, tears she could not cry, "he would never."

We had stopped walking as I spoke so as we stood looking out into the woods, I wrapped an arm around her waist and let the silence surround us.

"We would never have allowed something like that. I would never have allowed it." Rose told me, hugging me. When she stepped back she motioned me to a fallen log to sit. I sat with her and she held my hand as she told me of her own change, of Royce and what he and his friends had done to her. I cried the tears she could not.

"They might have been wrong," I wiped the tears, "but Vicky knows when something is not right, it's her gift and something was dangerous that day. I'm also certain that if they had wanted to protect me, they would have. Alice is dangerous Rose and not even the Volturi desire to oppose the Major. I do not know what was going on, or what if anything is a danger to me now. What I do know is that I'm safe, I'm loved and I'm happy. Edward is not my mate. I thought I loved him but have long since learned it was not real. I miss Emmett; he was the big brother I never knew I wanted. Edward didn't know he would talk to me, send me notes in my locker, even sneak over to sit with me in the woods behind my house and talk when Edward was hunting. Long before we were together I was friends with Emmett and even when we started dating, Emmett and I were closer than anyone knew."

"I wondered how he could be so hurt, so lost without you. My husband loves you very much."

I smiled at her, "I love him to. I'd like to keep in touch with him this time."

She nodded, "perhaps we can visit you if you'd like to avoid the other Cullen's still, or he can, I was never kind to you and would not expect your friendship now."

I smiled at her warmly, "to late, I think tonight has already made us close friends and your husband wont let you forget it as soon as he finds out we bonded."

She smiled back at me, "I'm glad. If you will allow it, then we will both keep in touch and you can trust us not to reveal anything to the others, we learned long ago to avoid Edward seeing the thoughts we wish to hide."

"I know." I grinned at her, "He wouldn't have been happy if he had known how close Em and I really were."

"What about the others?"

"Esme and Carlisle were good to me. I liked them both very much but I do not trust Alice and Edward. Jasper, like I said, I have trouble seeing this preppy, quiet, pained looking man with the warrior god of the Major. Him I both admire and fear. Jasper, I don't know what to make of, I trust him instinctually yet as Alice's mate, I cannot trust him. Honestly I don't know what to make of him, he is not who he seems and that is dangerous."

"Neither Carlisle or Esme would hurt you or allow cruelty. I'm not sure I have ever trusted Alice and Edward fully but Jasper, he is much like the brother to me that we often portray to the world. I agree that he is not who he seems but he is not a danger to you. I swear he would never hurt you. You can trust him. He is not the Major anymore but he is not who he seemed in Forks either, then he was under to much of Alice's influence. She is not his mate though and she would not manipulate him so much as to hurt you."

"Alice and Edward are dangerous enough on their own. I don't know what they had planned or what if anything they still plan but I will not risk my family or myself, I wish for them to leave us alone, it is best if all the Cullen's leave. You and Emmett alone will I trust."

"Your family is coming from up wind. I imagine your James was near all along so I'll leave you." She hugged me. "I'll talk to the others and try to get them to agree to leave, Emmett I'm sure will remain. Will you come over tomorrow night?"

"I am not sure the others will leave so readily." James dropped from a tree.

"No, you might be right there. Edward still insists she is his mate."

"Come to us then." I told her, before turning to James, "please?"

"As if he ever says no to you when you pout at him," Vicky had appeared near us as well and was now laughing lightly.

James frowned, mock angrily, "I am the coven leader, my word is final and you women will respect me."

"Please James?" I gave him my best sad puppy dogface.

"Alright, alright. The blond and her mate can visit." He frowned at me and Vicky "but I am not agreeing because she is pouting, its just good strategy to have contact with people on the inside." James told us.

Vicky laughed, "yeah sure." She rolled her eyes and turned to Rose, "right around her little finger, that's where she has my mate."

Rose laughed at us and I pouted at Vicky, "you don't want my brother and Rose to visit us?"

"I keep telling you that look doesn't work on me."

"I guess they wont come then since it's your house too. I mean if you don't want them there I guess I can just be happy to talk to them on the phone, I mean its not like I even had that for the last five years."

Vicky rolled her eyes, "alright, alright, stop with the wounded puppy act, yes they can visit."

I grinned at her. Rose was still laughing and even James was smiling now.

"See, you could have said no to." He told her pulling her into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, like you said, good strategy." She told him, kissing him and turning back to me.

"Everything go ok in the house? We didn't catch what went on inside."

"Yes, fine. I was introduced to everyone and then most of the strangers left. Edward tried to convince them I had Stockholm. Rose and Jasper took me to Carlisle's office away from the rest to talk but after I reiterated that I didn't trust them and wanted only to come home, Rose brought me here to talk where you would come for me."

"We live up North in a cabin on the Lower Saranac Lake, you should be able to find us fairly easily." Vicky told Rose.

James swung me up onto his back and he and Vicky took off side by side, heading us home.

I felt a part of me relax as soon as I had heard their voices, as they ran I felt the rest of the tension fade away. I was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review!**

"Bella, the blond and her mate are here." James called up the stairs the next evening.

I ran down the stairs, no longer afraid of tripping, my balance had improved tremendously over the last couple of years.

I flung open the door and ran out into Emmett's arms. He laughed and swung me around.

"I still can't believe we found you Tinkerbelle."

He had always called me that in secret, saying I was so small and fragile like a fairy next to him. "Brother Bear" I laughed. "Technically Rose found me. Twice."

She laughed and when he let me go, I was surprised that she hugged me as well.

"Yes well I always was the smarter one."

"Prettier too." I told her laughing as Emmett pretended to pout at us.

I led them into the cabin, "Rose, Em this is my brother James, his mate and my sister, Victoria. James' blood cousin Riley and his mate Bree."

"His aunt's child's, child's, child or something like that anyways." Riley said laughing, "Though I do not live with James and his little coven. My mate and I still reside in Seattle."

"You're human drinkers yet you remain in one location?" Rose asked and I could swear if she were human, she would be blushing after, "sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Riley laughed, "Don't worry about it. Yes and no. My mate was turned in Seattle and I brought her deep into the Rockies for her first year and a half. We moved around for a year after that and have been settled in Seattle almost three years. Like James and Vicky, we eat those who will not immediately be missed or whose deaths are covered by age and illness. It allows us to remain settled. We do travel some so as not to decrease the population to noticeably. Living part of the year in Seattle as they do here and part of the year travelling. We go with them to Italy once a year; we visit here for several weeks throughout the year or meet them while they are vacationing in the South or in Canada. I believe they travel whenever Bella has the time from school."

"Do you work then?"

"I work in a bar and do some work for the Volturi with James. My mate is only five and has just gone back to school. She was barely eighteen when I turned her."

"And you?" Rose asked turning to James and Vicky.

"I go to school with Bella." Vicky told her. "James does some tracking work for the Volturi over here and manages property in this area. He does the security and maintenance on a number of vacation properties out here. He also does set up for the security for several places in the city, he puts in the equipment and humans run it and do patrols or let out guard dogs."

"James is very good with technology and security, he can think of a lot of things most people wouldn't since his own occasionally necessary criminal activities give him a different perspective than most people." I added as I sat and curled my feet under me in a chair in the living room, where we had slowly migrated while talking.

"What do you study Bella?"

"I did my undergrad in History and English, now I am doing my Masters degree in Journalism. After I'm turned I will still be able to do freelance work."

"You finish this summer?"

"Yes, next month actually. We usually go to Italy in the summer so James will change me after we get to Volterra."

"You really are going to live in Volterra?"

"For the first year of my change at least."

"Why?" Rose looked, surprised, genuinely curious and a little afraid.

"Have the others left?" James interrupted.

Rose looked away.

"No." Emmett was scowling, "it was not a look I liked on my normally grinning brother bear."

"Edward is convinced they have brainwashed you." Rose spat. "He is beginning to sway Carlisle to the possibility. Esme doesn't know what to think but she wants you with the family and with Edward. I tried to convince them otherwise but Edward just says I am jealous and spiteful and never liked you."

"Rose told me, what you told her." Emmett admitted mumbling, "Otherwise I might have agreed with Eddie." He looked a little ashamed, "sorry Bella."

"It's alright Em. I understand but he is wrong. I'm here because I want to be. James and Vicky are my family, they would never hurt me."

"I know Tink. I believe you. I wont let Eddie get you. Just don't be mad at Rosie, k. She only told me so I wouldn't try and do something crazy like steal you away trying to protect you and accidentally letting Eddie hurt you."

"I'm not mad at Rose, that's why I wanted to talk to her with Jasper, even though she never liked me, because I knew she'd tell you I was okay before you did that."

He beamed at me, "know me pretty well huh, Tinkerbelle?"

I grinned back at him, "better than anyone realizes that's for sure, Brother Bear."

"Ok, so the Mind Reader is not giving up. What about the coven leader and his mate? Are they a real threat to us?" Vicky took on her scary in control, badass from Maria's army, Victoria voice.

"Carlisle is non violent he will want to try to get Bella around more often to ascertain the danger to her. Esme will take no action other than talk. She'll try to guilt, cajole and mother Bella into staying with them whenever she sees her but like Carlisle will not use force. If he agrees with Edward about the Stockholm, he might allow Edward to drug her and take her away. We will not allow that."

"And the Seer?"

"She left the family two years ago. She moved to Paris and met her mate. She is still in contact with us, especially Edward, but has not returned. I'm sure the others told her we found Bella. I don't think she will come though."

"And the Major? Does he oppose us?"

"No. He checked your emotions at the Kaaterskill Falls and believes your love and concern for Bella are real. He had hoped the family would see and accept her choice when she did not alter her views away from your presence, they might have without Edward and his stupid Stockholm idea too. Maybe…"

James interrupted, "If he will not stand against us we can protect her from the Mind Reader, Dr. Leader and his mate." His voice took on a tone of command, "you will inform us if the Seer returns with her mate."

"Wait what mate? I thought Jasper was her mate? Don't vampires mate for life?" I finally got a word in.

"Jasper and Alice were not true mates. At first she made him believe they were but never outright said it so when he realized they weren't she convinced him they were meant to be together until they found their mates. Two years ago she went to Paris, leaving Jasper divorce papers. They chose to live together, even to marry, but were not mates. It is rare but not unheard of for a vampire to live with a partner who is not their mate for many years. Jasper and Alice are the longest I ever heard of though."

"So she just left him?" I felt a surprising amount of anger and pain, "Just took off and left him divorce papers?"

Rose nodded, and simultaneously we swore, "that bitch!"

Emmett laughed.

"Yes, Alice always was manipulative to getting her way. She held on to Jasper until she found her mate and then just dropped him. Sometimes I wonder if she ever altered the path his life would have taken if it led to his mate before she met hers. I would not put it past her."

"Rose" Emmett admonished lightly, "We don't know that."

"We know she altered the path of our lives often enough, that she had us move or do something because of a vision and more often than not we did not know what the vision was. Bella is right; she would have seen James' plan to get to Bella. She would have seen Bella make the decision to leave her and Jazz. She either knew James was going to take Bella away or thought he would kill Bella. Whatever the reason she let him get her. Who knows what else she did over the years."

"Let's not try to guess at the Seers motives. She is not the Major's mate so Jasper has no reason to oppose us and James and Vicky can protect me from Edward until my change and then there is nothing that he can do. It's over."

"Edward will do whatever it takes to keep that from happening Bella." Rose added, "He was in a rage when he learned about it. He does not want you to be changed."

"He would rather me be dead?" I asked a little shocked and angry, "that is the choice, a vampire or a corpse."

"He thinks to hide you from the Volturi."

I snorted, "Even if James refused to help because they meant me death rather than changing me, Demetri can track me easily enough. They do mean for me to be changed though and James and Vicky would call them here. Without the Major to oppose us the Cullen's would all be punished and Edward would likely be killed if they could find even the smallest reason to justify it. They might not come for me against the Major, I am not worth it, but against the others, they would come, though James and Vicky will never allow him to get me in the first place."

"No we would not and I would not need to justify his death." James growled. "If he tries to harm her or take her I will hunt him down and kill him and any who help him."

Rose bowed her head a little in his direction; "We will not allow him to either."

"Great so all the information is traded, can we play now?" Emmett grinned at me.

"Sure Bear. Let's play Mario Kart, James got me a Wii for Christmas."

"You're on Tink but I get to be Bowser."

"Hah, I like to be Mushroom anyways, he's much better." I laughed and tossed him a controller.

Rose and Vicky settled to talk fashion and cars. Riley and Bree went to their own cabin and James went to run around the cabins, ostensibly because it was his job but I knew it was to be sure no other Cullen's had followed Rose and Emmett to our home.

After playing for a couple hours, having gone from Mario Kart to Mario brothers, we turned off the Wii and put in a movie. I fell asleep halfway through the second one.

Rose and Emmett stayed over the weekend, Rose was different than what I had thought her to be. It was much more easy for me to see her with my Brother Bear now. She was smart, loyal and funny, she was a lot like Vicky actually and I was glad they had become good friends. Bree and Riley left Sunday morning, assured of my continued safety. James was happy for his mate and I but I knew he preferred the quiet of our life. He liked both Emmett and Rose well enough but did not bond with either of them much and spent most of the weekend out.

Monday, Rose and Emmett went back to the Cullen's while Vicky and I went to classes. The week went by quickly as we were both busy with school.

"Bella." I jumped, startled by the voice, not having heard footsteps.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" I looked around but I knew Vicky was still in class. I spent this hour alone, studying. I was a little afraid and grateful to be in such a public place as the quad rather than the quiet corner of the library where I usually spent this hour.

"I came to see you love. I missed you."

I frowned at him, "Please do not call me that Edward."

"Bella." He adopted that patient tone I hated. "You really must stop this. Carlisle and Esme are very upset and worried about you."

"Stop what Edward? I only asked you not to call me by an endearment. You and I dated, very briefly, five years ago. Had I wished for our relationship to continue or for any relationship with you at all I would have made contact with you. I am sorry your parents are upset but there is no reason for them to be concerned. As I said last weekend, I am both safe and well. I am also very happy. I wish for you to leave and not bother my family or myself again."

"Isabella." I could hear anger in his voice now. "You are my mate. You are confused." His voice softened again, "Don't worry though, I will take care of you. I will take you away and protect you."

I was both angry and scared now, "I am not confused. I am not your mate." I hissed at him, "You will stay away from me Edward Cullen or James will kill you. Make no mistake, you are not a match for my brother or his mate."

"I will fix what they have done to you, my mate, soon I will take you away with me, do not fear love." He whispered, running a finger down my arm.

I shuddered and stepped away, "Stay away from me. This is your only warning."

He left and I sat down shivering with fear. I didn't notice when Vicky came over to me after her class finished so when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder I jumped a mile, my heart racing.

I burst into tears and Vicky pulled me into her arms. When I had calmed down, she called James, ushering me to our SUV. He met us half way home and I explained to them both what happened. I had not heard her make the call but Rose and Emmett were already waiting for us when we reached our cabin. I was surprised to see Jasper with them. Apparently so were Vicky and James. Vicky kept me behind her, scowling at Rose who just glared right back. James settled in front of us both crouched a little and watching Jasper warily.

"Why did you bring him here?" James demanded, not looking away from Jasper.

"He wont hurt her." Emmett said instead, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt Tinkerbelle."

"He came to help." Rose added still glaring.

"You want to help? Keep your coven away from mine. We can keep Bella safe. We have been for five years." Vicky hissed at her.

I felt a wave of calm come from Jasper.

"Your brother threatened Bella today. You convinced us she was safe. He plans to take her against her will. If he moves against my coven, I will kill him and any who help him. Now leave our territory and do not return." James demanded.

"I am not leaving my sister!" Emmett growled.

"We will not let him take her." Rose stated before turning to me, "We don't want to lose you Bella. We came to see you were ok and to help." She turned back to James and continued, "The family is divided. The Denali's decided to go back to Alaska, even Laurent has left; he does not want to oppose you. Carlisle was beginning to believe Edward's theory, Esme was not so convinced, until Alice called. She said the future had changed, that Bella belonged with James and his coven and to leave her. Edward is convinced the future changed because she has Stockholm. He is almost obsessed with the idea of her as his mate. Esme, was convinced, Bella was Edwards mate and must be removed from James' influence for her own good. With Esme on his side, Edward convinced Carlisle to give him a sedative for Bella and has made arrangements for Edward to take her to Isle Esme, until she is rehabilitated."

James and Vicky were both growling, while Rose was speaking Vicky had wrapped me in her arms as though I might disappear. James had pulled us both closer to him.

"Should we call Riley and Bree back?" Vicky asked turning to James for direction. He was her mate but also her general, the head of our coven; he would decide the course of action.

"No. Call Aro; make sure he will side with us against Carlisle. Tell him the Mind Reader is opposing her change. Tell him because of this we fear for her and are coming to Volterra for her change early." He turned to me and touched my cheek, "I'm sorry pet. I know you wanted to finish school. Classes are almost done and you would have aced your exams. I will find a way for you to write them after your change so you can still get your degree."

"It's not important. I'll have centuries to finish." I told him biting back tears of frustration.

"She can finish school." Jasper finally spoke up. "Between all of us he will never get to her."

"You are willing to stand against your coven?" Vicky asked him, honestly curious; he was not the Major she had imagined from the legends she had been brought into this life on.

"I am not a Cullen but were they my coven, half are here. The other half is wrong. I will not allow Edward to harm her. Carlisle and Esme are blinded by their affection for him."

"Not a Cullen?" I was confused.

"I'm a Whitlock, I have lived away from my coven for many years in deference to Alice's wishes. I allowed myself to be ruled by her. I will not be ruled by Edward and his selfish whims." He nodded his head at me, "I owe you this much Isabella."

"You owe me nothing Jasper."

"If my wife meant you harm or manipulated your life into a harmful position, which I agree with your coven is likely the case after hearing Rose's telling of the past, then I do. I also owe your coven for the death of my sire. I ought to have gone back and killed her long ago. My brother and his mate are also grateful for her demise and are heading this way to help. Edward will not be able to stand against us all. You will finish school and be turned in the summer as you planned. We will protect you."

"Truth. All they have spoken is truth." We heard from the woods and turned to see Riley and Bree, "Cousin," he nodded at James, "we stayed in the city for a few days to be sure all was as well as it seemed, almost left when the Denali group headed out, lucky we didn't."

James nodded, "Thank you cousin."

"Even if we did you should have called us. We plan on coming with you to Volterra."

"We would not ask it. You have always preferred to live as human as possible." Victoria told him.

"You would not ask and we do prefer the way we live but you are family and we want to be there for her change to help with the transition."

"Thank you Riley." I smiled at him, "I am grateful to have you and Bree watching out for me. Looking in on my father is more than I could have ever hoped for. I would not ask you to change your lives any more for me."

"You helped me Bella, I will help you." Bree smiled at me and I smiled back nodding. Neither of us elaborated for our guests about just how I had ended up helping a vampire adjust, they would not take it well.

" Alright can we get back to the truth bit?" Emmitt asked impatiently, "What did he mean all we spoke is truth, of course it was the truth."

"Its his gift Bear." I grinned, "Riley can tell if you are lying, he says lies smell funny."

"White lies are just a light sort of burned peat smell. Bigger lies have stronger scents and are much more bitter." He told them shrugging.

"I know, weird right." I laughed, at Emmett who frowned in thought.

"So you can tell if your mate even tells you a little white lie?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I use it to help the Volturi out sometimes. They send James and I out to find a vampire and get some information."

"I think Edward is a closet homosexual."

"There is a part lie. You might think it but do not believe it." He said easily.

"I think Jasper needs to get laid." Rose spoke up.

"True." He answered laughing a little.

Emmett let out a loud belly laugh, "I don't think the Pixie put out much."

"True." Riley confirmed, "you do think that but it does not mean it is true. Only coming from her or her partner would it become fact."

Emmett was still laughing, "didn't mean for you to confirm that mate, I was just commenting to Rosie that it was nothing new that Jazz needed to get some, but hey he's here, tell us the truth Jazz did the Pixie put out?"

I felt an odd wave in my stomach; I really did not want to hear about this. "Leave him alone Emmett. I'm cold and hungry so if we are not in a state of emergency anymore I'd like to go inside."

"Yes, you need to eat." Vicky automatically went into mothering mode. She was convinced I never ate enough and would starve if I missed one meal. "James go and get her a sweater, its still to cool out this time of year to be standing around like this. Riley why don't you get a fire started."

We all went into the house and Vicky sat me at the counter and immediately began cooking. Riley and Bree stood at one end of the kitchen, Emmitt and Rose the other. James and Jasper were eyeing each other warily.

"So Jazz, heard you killed a lot of people before. Planning on attacking my brother?" I asked annoyed with them both.

The others stared at me in shock. Vicky was nervous, she had tried to drill fear of the Major in me and while in theory I did fear him I could not fear Jasper, the preppy, quiet man married to Alice.

"Or maybe you'd like to sample the human? A neg you know. Bree already went for a taste but James got her first. Maybe you'll be quicker."

Even Bree who did not know who he was looked shocked. Emmett was eying her angrily, checking how close to me she was or the color of her eyes I was sure.

Suddenly Rose started laughing, which made me lose my serious façade and start laughing as well, and soon Riley was laughing with us which started Bree laughing. Vicky looked from one shocked face to another between James and Jasper and started to laugh as well.

James and Jasper exchanged a look and looked at each of us like we were nuts and most of the tension was gone from the room as we all tried to stop laughing. Emmett was still watching Bree warily while the other two of them still looked at us like we'd lost our marbles.

"Sorry Jazz." I forced out, trying to catch my breath and stop my giggles. Once I had myself under control I noticed Bree standing a little closer to Riley and turned to see Emmett still glaring at her. "Oh back off Emmett. I went and bled on her when she was only around two years as a vamp. Even you might not resist a nibble if I bled on you. Besides, I'm fine. It was over three years ago and it was a year before James let her within a hundred yards of me. I think she's only been allowed in a room alone with me this last year and her control is excellent. She worked very hard to have enough control that if I were to cut off my finger she'd be able to hold the towel while we drove to the hospital, so stop glaring at her like that."

Rose smiled at Bree, "How did you manage that?"

"Attacking her or the control?" Bree attempted a joke. All of us but Emmett, and Jasper and James who were still shocked from earlier, laughed.

"Both," Rose said grinning.

"Well she cut her finger and everyone froze but me. I smelt blood and leapt. I was just twenty-one months to this life and had not been faced with many humans but those while hunting, learning where and when it was safe to feed and when I needed control. James reacted first. He had me by the throat before I got within two feet of her. Vicky had her in her arms a moment after that and instead of killing me James tossed me to Riley who forced me outside and we ran, putting as much distance between us and here as possible as quickly as possible. We called to apologize the next day and I began trying in earnest to control every ounce of bloodlust. Riley and I moved into the city to be around people all the time. I held off feeding as long as possible, I even watched as Riley fed letting the smell of the blood draw out my bloodlust. I got a part time job at a blood clinic and went to nursing school. After being able to work in a clinic as a nurse for six months, James agreed I was safe to be left in the house alone with Bella again. She's right, because of that day if she lost a finger I would be able to hold the towel to the wound until we got her to a doctor without my blood lust taking over."

They all looked impressed. "Only Carlisle has that kind of control." Emmett finally admitted.

"Carlisle and Bree." I corrected him, smiling proudly at her.

Vicky went back to cooking my dinner and the atmosphere relaxed. Bree and Rose were talking quietly about travelling. Emmett and Riley had begun a conversation about hunting different kinds of prey. Riley had told Emmett about hunting alligator in the Bayou. Apparently, the blood was terrible but the fight was great fun. Emmett said it must be a reptile thing because anacondas were fun to hunt but awful tasting to, Emmett finally convincing Riley he should try bear.

I listened to my family talking around me; only Vicky and I seemed to notice the still silent James and Jasper standing in the living room area behind us.

Vicky sat my plate in front of me, "alright you lot, lets leave Bella to eat in peace. James, you and I need to hunt. Emmett you and Rose can find something in the woods near here." She pushed them all out of the cabin and I sighed in relief.

I picked at my plate and jumped when I heard a voice.

"Not hungry after all?" Jasper came to sit near me.

"Shit Jasper, I thought you left. You scared the life out of me."

"Can't leave you all on your own, Victoria convinced James to hunt since his eyes are almost black, Emmett and Rose went to hunt but are near, and Bree and Riley said they were going home for the night."

"They have the cabin closest to ours for when they visit. They can be here in under two minutes and no one will get past them to get to me from that direction." I looked over at him but he was not looking at me, he looked upset.

"Are you alright Jasper?"

He nodded and looked up, his face a cold mask, "you should eat."

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded eating another bite. "When are your brother and his mate arriving? I didn't know you had a brother."

"And you know all about my past." He hissed looking away again.

I stared at him stunned. "Jasper, I, well, yes, some of it. James and Vicky told me what they knew, though I have a hard time connecting him and you in my head." I admitted before realizing I really did not want to clarify why that was.

He sighed, "Peter is not my brother anymore than James or Emmett are yours. I turned Peter and his mate Charlotte when I was with Maria."

"The Captain." I said connecting the dots. "The mates you helped escape her before defecting her army yourself."

"He came back for me a year later, I did not leave on my own."

I shrugged, "the legend is often different than truth."

"What is the legend?"

"The stories Vicky told me, that others had told her. You were Maria's favorite. The Major. Next to you was the Captain, who fell in love with a newborn. You helped them escape and once you were sure they were safe, you defected as well, leaving Maria to her fate. The newborns were out of control after you left. Many sought to over throw her without you there to protect her. Maria was a force in her own right though. She promoted the right people and killed off the others, began her army new. Stories of the glory days with the Major were told to each newborn. Those who excelled would be promoted, those who were loyal rewarded. They were taught to strive to match you, the Major who none could stand against. You were the ultimate warrior. The legends told were not told by Maria but by those who had lived under you. She would punish any who spoke of you but she could not stop the stories spreading. The Major was the strongest, most badass vamp to cross the earth, merciful and intelligent. He led his troops to victory where others would have only met their death. He instilled loyalty. Many who seemed loyal to Maria were only loyal to him. Those that were obvious about it when he left were killed; those who were subtler, continued to tell his legend to those like Victoria who rose in the ranks. She suffered under Maria but knew if not for the ideals of the Major she would have suffered worse." I had started talking about the Major of the stories, the man I could not seem to entwine with the image I had of Jasper. "The stories told about the Major were of loyalty and honor, a true soldier, he fought under Maria yes but was not led by her evil. He was a warrior and a god. Dangerous, deadly even among vampires and yet he was known for his mercy and his honor."

I blushed as I looked over at Jasper, "Vicky told me many things about that man Jasper. She drilled into me just how dangerous he is. How many people he killed, vampires, men, women and children. I still have trouble remembering he is you."

He looked at me surprised "Why?"

Great, that was the one I didn't want him to ask, I blushed deeper. "You are just not how I would imagine the man from her stories."

He frowned, "he was a monster. I would not want anyone to look at me and see all that."

"He was a warrior and a god." I defended him, the Major, once again disassociating him with the man sitting before me. "You are a weak man who let a Pixie Witch control you. You have nothing to fear, I would never mistake you for him. He is obviously dead."

I pushed away from the table and left the cabin, leaving Jasper sitting there stunned.

I had forgotten the threat of Edward as I walked into the woods and sat on a log near the stream that ran down to the ocean near our house. I should have been more careful.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him sugar."

I screamed and jumped up, spinning around to quickly and falling backwards into the stream.

In seconds, the area was full of vampires all growling and crouched ready to fight.

"Char honey, I told you not to frighten her." A good-looking blond stood with Jasper. "Or were you just surprised the water was so cold?" He asked laughing at me in the stream.

I stood up, shivering, "You must be the Captain then?"

"Peter Whitlock," he nodded, "That there beauty is my wife and mate Char," he grinned over at the beautiful blond who had startled me into screaming "and we are here to help protect you from the uptight virgin prickward."

I laughed at him, he reminded me of Emmett, "I'm Bella, obviously, since I am the only one with a pulse, that is Riley and Bree and I don't know if you met my brother Emmett and his mate Rose."

"We have been previously introduced, though it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Little Bit." He winked at me.

"Yeah, you to." I laughed, "next time maybe we could not meet like this though and it'd be better if we didn't tell James you came across me alone in the woods with enough time to kill me before anyone realized you were even here."

"Yes and it would be even better if we got you home, warm and dry before he and Victoria return." Bree added, smiling at us all. "It was nice to meet you both. Riley and I will see you in the morning. Rose and Emmett are going to stay with us tonight. No offence Major but you kind of scare me so I'll leave you and yours with James. You'll be alright?" She addressed the last to me.

He nodded at her, "We will be fine. We will take Bella back to the cabin and keep her safe."

"Bella?" she asked again before leaving.

"I'm fine Bree. James will be back soon. I just want to dry off and sleep."

She nodded and then disappeared into the woods. Emmett coming over to give me one of his bear hugs first, "scream if you need me little sister."

"I will, thanks Brother Bear."

When he set me down, I began walking back towards the house.

"Sorry I scared you sugar." The blond came to walk next to me.

"Its alright, you'd think I'd be used to silent vampires jumping out at me after five years with them but," I shrugged, "maybe after the change I'll hear you. You're name is Char?"

"Charlotte, Char for short."

"You were listening to Jasper and I?"

"Yup, sorry sugar, Peter went in to talk to him and I came to make sure you were safe, didn't mean to scare you. Should have known I would when Pete said not to. Fucker always knows shit."

"Is he a Seer like the Pixie?"

"No," she shook her head, "he just knows shit, like why we are here for example."

"Because Jasper asked you to come?"

"Yes and no. Peter knew Jasper would ask us to come so we were already on our way, that's how we are here so quick. We are here because his mate is in trouble."

"I thought Alice wasn't his mate and is all snuggled up with one in Paris?"

"She isn't his mate and she is in Paris. The Pixie Bitch, was, as you so aptly put it to the Major, controlling him and you are right that he let her. Pathetic I know." We heard a growl behind us.

"Fuck off Jasper, you don't like the facts, to bad, you should not have let it happen." I snapped.

Char stared at me a second before continuing, "Victoria did mention he was deadly right? Because I don't know a vampire alive who would speak to the Major like that. Not even the Pixie had those balls and she had him walking, talking, dressing and shitting on command."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, "Vampire's don't shit Char. Though I am sure she would have trained him if they did. And yes Vicky made sure to instill a healthy amount of respect for the Major as well as the Captain and yourself. You'll forgive me if I don't seem able to interpose Jasper and the Major in my head enough to fear him. The images are diametrically opposed. I respect the Major and yes, fear him, but I do not respect or fear any man who sits down, shuts up and kisses the toes of a five foot two, manipulative bitch, not his mate who controls how he speaks and dresses, who he talks to and what he eats. He might be a vampire and thus able to kill me with his little finger but if he wants the respect due the Major then he should act like he deserves it." I told her as we reached the cabin. She was laughing as I flounced inside and up the stairs to the shower.

When I came out Char was lounging on my bed. "Peter took Jasper for a hunt and to lick his wounds. I gotta hand it to you sugar you really tore into him good."

I blushed, "I'll apologize when he gets back, I don't know what got into me."

"I do," she grinned.

I cocked my head in confusion, "you do?"

"Peter told me. That's actually why we are here."

"Ok, I'll give, why are you here?"

"First can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I shrugged and sat cross-legged on the bed with her.

"What do you think about the Major?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"No, not the Alice dress up fuck-able blow up doll, the Major, as Victoria told you about him."

"He is a warrior, a legend. He is strong, terrifying," I shivered, "He's the God of War, the most deadly thing in existence. He is respected and feared. He is known for his honor and loyalty. He has killed many but never succumbed to evil. He killed because he had to but he killed with mercy. He never touched a woman who would not offer herself willingly. He helped you and Peter get free of Maria's control, staying with her to be sure of your safety, he suffered for his insubordination, for not killing you, and for letting him and you free, refusing to find and kill you, her trackers following him instead of her. He is honorable and good." I told her honestly. "I think the Major, the man who was changed in the 1800s and rose in the Southern Wars was a warrior. A man I would have liked to meet." I grinned, "After my change and far from Maria."

She grinned back. "Well, Jasper unlocks the cage to the part of him that is the God of War and again becomes Major Jasper Whitlock, you will meet him."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, sure."

She turned serous again, repeating the first words she had spoken to me. "Don't be to hard on him sugar."

"Why not? Have I said anything untrue?"

"No, no you haven't. But knowing the stories is not the same as living it. Peter and I live with the memories of our time under Maria, my own much shorter than Peter's and Jasper's much longer still. It was horrible. To survive, the Major locked away all that made him Jasper Whitlock, he became the God of War. After he left, he locked away all the parts that made him the God of War and became just Jasper, only he didn't really know how to live, it had been to long. We tried to help him but the Major was lost. Alice got her claws in him and he believed he'd found his mate, he became what she wanted him to become in the hopes of becoming a good man and erasing what he had been, what the God of War had been. What Peter and I have always known is that Jasper is both and neither. He is not Maria's God of War or Alice's Jasper Hale, he is our Major, Major Jasper Whitlock. That is who was friends with Peter, who let us free, who we came back to rescue and he is the reason we are here now."

"So you are here to what? Take him away from the Cullen's?"

"We would like him to return with us yes but what he does and where he goes is up to him and his mate."

"Right and who is his mate?"

"You are?"

I stared at her dumbly.

"Bella?" She asked after a while. "Bella, are you alright?" I just sat there, numb. "Bella, Peter just knew Jasper was going to call us to come here. As soon as he did Peter knew the girl, you, were Jasper's true mate. Like he also knows, Alice knew this and that is why she manipulated things in Forks. Peter told me and he is never wrong Bella. You are the Majors mate." She touched my shoulder, "Bella?" I felt her shake me lightly, her voice becoming more concerned, "Bella?" I sat there numb, her words repeating themselves in my mind. "PETER! JASPER!" she finally shrieked.

"CHAR!" I heard yelled from outside. A second later I felt calm spread out in the room as two more people came into view. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I don't know, I think I broke her." Char said motioning to me. I wanted to tell her I was fine and to let me think a minute but I couldn't, I felt frozen.

I heard a low growl and things began to move in slow motion, I was pulled into Vicky's arms and James was instantly crouched in front of me. Peter pulled Char behind him, crouching to protect her and Jasper was sending out waves of calm to all of us.

"Charlotte," he asked, his voice low and calm but unmistakably commanding, "What happened here?"

"Nothing, I don't think, I mean, I don't really know." She told him, looking worriedly at me. "We were talking and I think maybe I broke her, or something, when I said, well, um," she looked from me to Peter, "We were just talking. She sort of went really still and wouldn't answer me and I got scared."

"Bella." Vicky ran her hand over my hair, "Honey, what happened? Talk to me, honey, tell me and James what happened and we'll make it better."

I tried to answer her but couldn't make my throat work; I looked to Jasper and met his eyes, "Is it true?" I whispered to him.

He stared right back at me with intense black eyes, "Peter has never been wrong."

"But, I, you, I mean, we, no, him maybe, you, no, its just not, I mean, how, why, no, no its just not, no." I shook my head.

"He is him Bella, and you are his." Charlotte told me stepping forward cautiously.

"Truth." We heard from the doorway.

I turned to see Riley and Emmett, no doubt they and Bree and Rose had come at Charlotte's panicked cry for Peter as well.

"What is true? What the hell is going on here?" Vicky demanded, still holding me to her.

"I believe my mate just informed Bella as to our purpose here."

"To protect her from Edward." Bree said stepping around her mate and into the room but remaining close to his side.

Peter nodded, "We are here because the Major needs us."

"Oh enough with the cryptic shit." Charlotte spat, "We came because she is in danger, not that we would care about any random human, even if she was a Cullen pet, but because she is the Major's mate."

"What?" James and Emmett growled.

"She is his true mate." Peter confirmed before he hissed at Jasper, "She is your mate, I might not have known before but I know now and whatever feeds this Yoda shit knowledge into my brain is never wrong Major. She is your mate. You both know it on some instinctual level. The Pixie Bitch used her gift as a Seer to manipulate you, her and Edward. Now he believes she's his mate and she ain't. You are all shades of fucked as Bella already pointed out and she's, well we don't know what kind of fucked her life is from that pint-sized master manipulator yet."

"Point is," Char added, "Bella here is the Major's mate, thus she is a Whitlock and we take care of our own."

"She is our sister, we will keep her safe." Vicky hissed back at her.

"Emmett and I spent years looking for her, we wont let anyone hurt her now." Rose growled.

"Enough," Riley snapped. "All that has been spoken is truth. Peter and Charlotte are here to protect Bella, under the belief she is Jasper's mate. She is a member of this coven; James and Vicky both would do anything to protect her. Rose and Emmitt love her as family as well and will protect her. We are all here for the same reason so stop fighting and focus on Bella."

"She is overwhelmed mate, perhaps if we all leave her to sleep she will be better in the morning." Bree added calmly.

"Yes, it is a lot of information for us, it's to much for her. She needs time to process." Rose agreed with Bree and together they cleared out my room, leaving me alone with Vicky.

"Bell, baby, lay down and rest." She encouraged. I curled over onto the bed without responding.

She lay down next to me; I felt her hand run through my hair, "I'm so sorry Bell. James and I, we should have kept you safe, we should have changed you long ago, we just love you so much and we wanted you to be happy and ready. We wanted to make the transition as easy as possible for you, mostly though we were selfish; we wanted more time with you." She gently ran her hand over my forehead and through my hair. "If the Captain and his mate are right, if the Major is your mate, I'm relieved." I held my breath waiting for her to continue, finally surprised out of my dazed response to Charlotte's abrupt revelation. "The Major will be able to protect you, he will love and honor you. No one will harm you, ever. Only you my sister would be worthy. You, with such a big and pure heart will love him, as he deserves. A man like him will hold your heart safely. You will never suffer the horrors of women once it is known you belong to him. Not even the Volturi would risk his wrath with your suffering." She hugged me to her.

"When I was turned, Maria meant me as a gift for one of her generals, a man she planned to replace the Major. He was loyal to the Major though and instead of assaulting me he told me of the better days, the days when the Major ruled and Maria was only the figure head, greedily directing him to take what she wanted but leaving the work and the troops to his leadership. I lived through those years with my general, holding strong to the idea of freedom, that the Major would return to free us from Maria, the general learned I and others held this hope and he said it was the wrong lesson, the Major had helped the mates escape but he would not come back for us. He had shown us the patience and strength we would have to have to free ourselves. My general was right. He had the courage to take his mate though they kept me with them as well to keep me as safe as possible. When she was killed in battle, he followed in the next. They were not so lucky as the Captain and his mate but to find love in all that hatred gave us hope. When James came, we were ready to assist him. We fought the newborns and the few older who were loyal to Maria and shared her madness, while James took out Maria. It was the memory of the three of them that got us through the bad days."

"The man you were told of does not exist." I told her quietly.

"He does Bella, I believe that under what the Pixie Seer has made him, the heart of the Major still exists and he will love, honor and protect his mate."

"Then he is a weak man controlled by a manipulative bitch with visions of the future and I will not become the same. I will not let Peter control me as Alice controlled him. I have my family. My coven. I will be turned and I will decide my fate. I will choose my mate."

"Mates choose us Bella. Jasper chose Alice though she was not his mate. Edward has chosen you though you are not his. Things go badly when we fight fate."

"You knew James was your mate. Peter knew Charlotte. If he were my mate, would I not have known it? Wouldn't he?"

"I don't know Bell." She whispered stroking my hair. "He is not himself and you are not yet turned. Perhaps when he is strong again and you are changed you will recognize each other."

"I wont give my life over to him because some blond cowboy Yoda says its destiny."

"As well you shouldn't but neither should you fight the possibility that he speaks the truth. Leave your heart open and let fate run its course."

I sighed, "I'd rather pretend none of this happened and go back to our lives. I love that I have Emmett back and I like Rose but I wish they never came to New York so we could just have our lives back the way they were. Just you and James and me and sometimes Riley and Bree."

She sighed, "James and I have been happier these last years than the decades before. We love you Bell. That will never change but life cannot stay unchanging. I have long imagined a mate who would love you. We might have planned for a little more time but this day was always going to come."

"I'm not ready for it."

"You are, you just don't realize it yet because you don't feel the bond. Give it time. Get to know him. Love will grow and with it, the bond will strengthen. Sleep now." She began to hum softly in my ear and I drifted to sleep, dreaming of the Warrior Vicky had told me about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review!**

"Good morning." I nodded at Jasper when he spoke and mumbled the same in response, going immediately to the coffee maker.

"Where are James and Vicky?" I asked after taking my first lovely sip.

"They went to talk to the Cullen's with Emmett and Rose."

"Morning Sugar. Peter and I picked you up some breakfast."

"Thank you." I took the container from her and opened it, standing at the counter to eat the blueberry pancakes, I watched the three vampires in the room who all stood watching each other or me in turn. "So, um, have a good night?"

"Yes. Peter and I ran to the city for a hunt. Did you sleep well?" Charlotte finally answered.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"I don't have visions." Peter finally broke the silence.

I frowned at him in question, eating another bite of pancake.

"Alice has visions, Peter just knows shit." Charlotte supplied.

I was still a little confused, "So?"

"I don't know what's goin' to happen exactly, I just know some shit. Like that we are goin' to have a visitor this afternoon."

"Who?"

"Well now that I am not so clear on nor do I know what he wants, I don't have a vision of someone comin' and shit happenin' I just know he is goin' to come and don't mean us trouble."

"Fine. You don't have visions, I still don't understand the point."

"You told Victoria you didn't want me controllin' your life with visions like the Pixie Bitch. Just letting' you know I can't do that. I don't have visions."

"Right. Yeah. Ok." I nodded and dropped my fork into the container, "I'm going to shower." I poured myself more coffee and went upstairs.

When I came back down Char was the only one in the house.

"Peter took Jasper hunting." She told me.

"You alright Char?" I asked after watching her a moment, she looked tired, something I never thought possible for a vampire.

"Just fine Sugar."

"I don't need Riley to tell that is not exactly the truth." I pushed, "Not that you need to talk to me though." I added shrugging "I'm sure it's none of my business."

She sighed, "It is though Sugar."

I sat down and pulled my legs up under me, "So tell me what's bothering you?"

"For a long time now we've waited and hoped and here you are and you don't want him, wont even look at him. The Major has been through hell and back from before your great grandparents age. He deserves happiness. I hated seeing him how he was after Maria, like he didn't have a place in this world; I think if Peter and I hadn't come back, he might've let himself be taken out. After he was with us, he was just a shell. We worried he might pick a fight, maybe go back to Maria and go down in battle. Then he met Alice and while Peter and I never liked her, he got better. Then of course he became someone else and sort of disappeared. We hated that almost as much as the shell. Now he's lost again, doesn't feel like he has a place."

"I'm sorry he's suffered Char."

"He's waited centuries to find you Bella, never feeling quite worthy and now he's found you and you don't want him. He is broken and breaking more everyday."

"What do you expect me to do about it? Roll over and become what ever you or Peter or he says I should be?"

"No" she shook her head and sighed, "No Sugar, we don't expect anything from you. I didn't mean to say anything either but you asked what was wrong. What is wrong is that my maker, my brother, the man who saved my life several times over, he is suffering and I can do nothing to help him."

"I'm going for a walk down by the lake." I stood up and left the house, Char had gone back to her thoughts, the same sad tired look settling over her.

I walked down to the water and sat looking out at the horizon.

"You alright Bella?"

"Riley." I grabbed my chest, "damn it, still capable of heart attacks."

He laughed, "Sorry Bella."

"Riley, how did you know Bree was your mate?"

"I don't know. I just felt it inside of me, that I could not let that girl suffer, my instincts screamed at me to kill who hurt her and keep her safe. She was cold and hungry on the streets of Seattle and I knew I needed to take care of her. I followed my instincts and changed her. I fell in love with her over time as she fell in love with me as well."

"Jasper is not my mate."

"You know, I can smell a lie, even when we tell it to ourselves. They actually smell sweeter, like the poisonous Oleander flower."

"He can't be Riley."

"Why?"

"Look at him, we have nothing in common. He and Alice were two peas in a pod."

"He was a wolf in designer threads pretending to be a house pet and living with Frou-frou. He is still the wolf though."

I sighed, "maybe."

"Do you oppose being the mate to this Major?"

"No, "I shook my head.

"Do you dislike Jasper?"

Again I shook my head, "Of course not, I mean, I hardly know him really."

"Here are some facts, from a vampire who deals in truth, what you do with the truth, what path your future takes is for you to decide, ok." He waited for me to nod and continued. "You are very well loved. Bree and I love you as our cousin. James and Victoria adore you as their daughter, sister and friend. Emmett and Rose love you as a sister and Jasper as a brother. Peter and Charlotte love Jasper as a brother, respect and follow him as their leader and are loyal to him for the man he proved to be, a man they saw only a glimpse of but hold out hope to see again. Alice is manipulative and manipulated him for a long time. She also manipulated you and Edward to keep you from your mate. Jasper is your mate. You are his mate. True mates come along once in all our existence. You are meant as his perfect match and he as yours. You are made to fall in love. You have both had a difficult past in which the scars still affect you; perhaps they will always do so. You, both of you, deserve to be happy."

"So I should just toe the line and be with him." I demanded.

"I told you Bella. I was simply stating the facts, what you choose to do with these truths is up to you. You must choose the path your future will take." Riley leaned over and kissed my forehead before disappearing into the woods behind me.

"Fuck me." I swore, Riley had said exactly what I needed to hear. Alice had manipulated us all; if I refused my mate then she ultimately won. I was not forced to choose Jasper but he and I were made for each other and he needed me, and I think I needed him to. But fuck it my mate was not this preppy puppy Alice trained, he was a fucking warrior and I was going to light his designer façade on fire and get my fucking mate. I just hoped I was prepared to meet the God himself because Char was right, my mate was broken and it was long past time for both sides of him to meet.

I got up and walked back to the cabin. Inside was full of vampires. I walked straight in without returning any of the greetings, and went over to the kitchen and picked up the heavy little cast iron teapot and threw it at Jaspers head.

I now had six vampires staring at me like I had lost my marbles. Only Riley was smiling at me, "So?" he asked.

"Bite me Riley Biers." I spun around and stomped up the stairs. Instead of going into my room though, I went into the spare room where Jasper was staying and began throwing his clothes out the window.

"What are you doing Bell?" Vicky asked from the doorway.

"Will Peter and I be allowed to pack or are you going to toss our belongings out the window as well?" Charlotte asked coolly.

"Do what ever you like." I told her picking up a pair of hideous Italian loafers and chucking them out the window. "But if you and Peter are going to add to the bonfire make sure to keep something out to wear shopping." I tossed a sweater vest out the window, "Vicky can you please get me a lighter."

I grabbed several pairs of slacks and a Gucci belt and began to make my way downstairs. I found the others outside looking at the pile I had created of Jasper's clothing. "Here, be helpful." I dumped the pile I was holding into Rose's arms and went to scoop up things from the ground and bring it all over to the fire pit. Bree had begun to help me without question. The men just stood there staring along with Vicky and Char.

"Emmett, fire wood please."

"Um, Bells." Emmett hesitated.

"Just do it." Riley advised him, already helping.

I took the lighter from Vicky and lit the bonfire. "Anything else that came from that Pixie Seer Whore had better be in that fire before it goes out." I said watching the pile light up. "That includes what you are wearing." I nodded to Jasper, "so you better borrow something from Emmett or Peter." I turned and walked back into the house.

"Bella, pet, are you alright?" James was the only one to come inside after me.

I turned to him tears in my eyes, "Not really no, but I aim to be. Can you take Jasper shopping tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Sure, pet. Anything in particular you want us to get?"

"Clothes and shoes, since I just set fire to all of his."

"I think he means what kind of clothes should we get that you wont set fire to?" Emmett asked stepping inside.

"Anything he wants. As long as the Pixie didn't pick it out I don't give a damn." I told him before turning back to James. "What happened with the Cullen's?"

"Dr. Leader's mate sobbed and begged us to give you to them. Mind Reader threatened us. Dr. Leader was rational and we went to his office to talk. I warned him we would not allow you to be forcefully taken, that we would protect you but that we had no reason to keep you from their company, as was evident by the fact that three of his coven members were staying with us. He saw the logic in this and agreed not to move against our coven but would like to be able to see you again. I told him I would not risk taking you to them with the Mind Reader's threats but he and his mate were welcome to visit us if you agreed to it. I told him you would call and tell him your decision in the morning."

I nodded, "fine. They can come here." I looked into the yard, "They all going to stay out there all night?"

"Not sure who you're going to throw a cast iron pot at next." Vicky came inside.

I smiled weakly and rolled my eyes, "fucker just sits there too."

"Bell, you know I love you and will always support your right to decide your own life."

"But you think I've gone off the deep end." I smiled at her, "Maybe I have, but I'll learn to swim."

"Bell…"

"The Pixie has no place in my home, and she sure as shit has no place in my mate, I might not be able to knock her brainwashing bullshit out of his head that easy but it sure fucking felt good." I heard laughter outside and fought a smile, "I'm going to lie down. Tell the Cullen's they can come tomorrow night but tell them if they cannot respect me and my family not to bother."

Vicky nodded and I turned and went upstairs, curling in bed with my tattered copy of Jane Eyre.

"Bella?" Vicky knocked lightly on my doorframe an hour later.

"What's up Vic?"

"A friend is here to see you."

"Who?" I asked, but she had already gone.

I got up and straightened my clothes before slowly making my way down. Halfway down the steps I heard his voice. I flew the rest of the way into the living room and into his arms, hugging him with every ounce of strength I had.

"Hello Kitten."

"Caius." I breathed finally loosening my grip, if he had been human I would have hurt him, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were leaving Italy, who's with you? How long are you here for?"

He laughed, "Slow down Kitten. You still need to breathe." I grinned at him and hugged him again.

"Not for very much longer."

"No, you will be one of us soon. We are pleased you have decided not to hold out until the last moment."

"I just want to finish school before becoming an angry blood lusting drooling newborn with no attention span."

He laughed again, "Yes well, we will keep you busy and teach you what you need to learn; I do not think it will take you so long to be yourself again."

"I hope so. But why are you here?"

"Ah yes, why am I here, who am I with and for how long will we remain, I believe were the original questions." He grinned at me. "I am here because we had a problem in Mexico with an old vampire. I could not come so close without stopping to see you after hearing that there has been some trouble with the Cullen's. Aro is concerned and will be contacting Carlisle; you are not a member of his coven but of this one and nominally of our inner coven as well and thus are to be left alone. I will personally end the Mind Reader if he attempts a move against you. Marcus has informed us that the thread to your true mate is solidifying, we are happy for you. I am here with Demetri, Jane and Alec. They are excited to see you but have gone to deliver a personal message to the Mind Reader for me, in case he decides to disregard my brothers warning to Carlisle. They will be here soon enough. Unfortunately, we cannot stay long. There is an outbreak of werewolves in Yugoslavia and several covens have been attacked. I go there from here to meet Felix and my troops. Demetri will be off to find a nomad in Spain that Aro wishes to see. Jane and Alec must return to my brothers in Italy though I believe they plan a short stay with you until we are assured the Mind Reader has gotten the message, if that is, they are welcome."

"Of course they are." I turned to James, as there were old rules about the covens and only his word would allow it, "James?" I could not be allowed to make decisions, lest it show his weakness or something. I thought is was ridiculous really, since we were a family, but we still followed some of the old ways, at least in the world of the Volturi, since they allowed us some protections which with my status as a human were important.

He nodded at me; pleased I had recalled the etiquette, "Yes, of course, we are happy to have them with our coven. We would welcome all of you."

"Gratitude James." Caius switched to the formality of the old ways.

James nodded.

"So, the witch twins are taking care of Eddie?" Charlotte asked, "Because if they need help, Bells can wield a mean cast iron pot, just ask Jasper."

Caius looked at her and then Jasper; I followed his gaze to Jasper whose eyes were nearly black.

I felt his eyes come back to me and turned my head to meet his. "He is your mate?"

I nodded, "apparently."

"A good, strong mate. I am pleased." He hugged me and let go, stepping back.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "everyone is pleased; poor little defenseless human mental shield Bella has the big strong God of War turned preppy pretty-boy Bambi drinker as a mate."

"Wow, bitchy or what."

"Demetri." I squealed and jumped into his arms, hearing a growl behind me.

"You could always ditch the mate and play house with me." He laughed.

"Tempting" I kissed his cheek and dropped out of his arms. "Alec and Jane with you?"

"Nah, Jane was having all the fun. Decided to track the other Cullen's, see where they were. I was a little worried when I realized where they were."

"Oh, Em and Rose are fine, they have no delusions about James holding me hostage."

"Yes, and Jasper is your mate, a surprising twist."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Speaking of mates, how is Chelsea?"

"She's good. We are thinking of marrying."

"Really?" I grinned at him, "It's about bloody time." I said gently smacking his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. I still say you should run away with us."

"Sorry love, but I'm a Danvers and a Gigandet."

"And a Whitlock." Charlotte added.

"She's a McCarty first since she was my sister first." Emmitt glared at Charlotte.

"Yeah, yeah and nominally a Volturi, lucky me I have more names than the rest of the residents up here in winter put together." I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, what is a Ji-gone-day?" Emmitt looked confused.

"Gigandet is James' name, Danvers is Vicky's." I shrugged, here we use Danvers but I have a passport in Gigandet for when we travel abroad. Except in Volterra where I go out with Volturi on my ID and the Volturi crest on my coat, not that I leave the castle much."

"Well you were still my sister first."

I laughed, "you'll always be my first brother, the one I love the longest Bear."

He grinned at me, "You might not be my first sister Tinkerbelle but I love you best."

"Well Kitten it seems you are well set up here to finish your schooling. I will see you in a few weeks."

"What? You just got here and not the you've only been here a couple days just got here but you've not been here an hour yet just got here!" Caius was my favorite Volturi brother. He was a ruthless strategist, a true warrior, I had no idea why we bonded, hmm, maybe it was telling, after all, the most feared vampire in existence was apparently my mate.

"Sorry Kitten. I have to go take care of the werewolves. The moon is coming and the covens are nervous."

I hugged him tightly again. "I want two chess matches, a trip to the tower to watch the shooting stars and an extra free to freedom pick for two weeks. As an apology for leaving me after barely a visit." I smiled up at him.

"Extortion. I came didn't I? I'll give you the traditional one free to freedom but no extras and we'll finish the game of chess we started last time and play one new one and poker with the guard and you can come to my tower two nights."

I pouted at him, "add in a proper story from the vampire histories and I will agree."

"Done" He hugged me tightly and kissed my temple again. "Hurry, home, Kitten, now that the day is near time seems to have slowed and trouble is brewing."

"I'll be fine Caius. And be back in Volterra before you know it." I hugged him a last time and let him disappear.

"That's me too little one. I have to head to Spain. Don't worry, that fucker wont be dumb enough to cross us and even if he is there isn't a place on the planet James and I wont be able to track you to. It will only be a question of which of us finds you first and thus gets to burn the bastard." The glint of glee in his red eyes would be terrifying but it was Demetri. He played hide and seek with me across Europe, took me dancing and learned to cook because Felix kept eating the cooks Gianna hired. Next to Caius, he was my favorite. His mate pretended to like me less since Caius had come up with the idea of letting me pick someone who conveniently would be separated from the tour group and thus be let free without being eaten. The rule also being, that anyone associated with the person had to go as well. I always chose a child if there was one which was rare. They altered their diet in deference to me; mainly they stopped bringing in kids since it upset me so much. Then Caius started to let me pick one to live. I know its like playing god but I liked that someone who seemed to deserve it would live. Chelsea always claimed I picked the one she had wanted. I told her it was another gift and I was doing it on purpose. Secretly though we loved each other. We'd spend hours together talking in the gardens. Surprisingly I was also very close with the renowned witch twins. Jane had been angry and afraid when I was immune to her but because of it, we were able to become friends, in a way she had not with others' it was the same with Alec. They let me into their very private world. One where almost no other was invited, where Jane took her hair down, Alec teased and they both laughed. I was closest to them of anyone except maybe James and Vicky.

"Come and find me." I whispered hugging him.

"Always." He hugged me back and less than a second later was out the door. I sighed in sadness and turned back to my family. Jasper was black eyed, his face stone. Emmett and Rose were staring at me like I had just morphed into a real live Tinkerbelle Fairy or something.

"What?" I asked.

"That was Caius Volturi." Rose said.

"Yeah and De. I know. They always pop in when they are in North America. Though it's so rare really since James usually finds whoever they need here." I felt sad having barely said hello before having to say goodbye but I knew I would see them soon, I would be living with them soon in fact.

"He's Caius Volturi, Bella." Emmett repeated his mate. "As in one of the three Volturi kings."

I nodded, "I know. He is impossible to beat at chess, has the best view in the castle and won't let children be brought during feeding while I am in residence. Actually I think it is a general rule now."

They both still just stared at me, "Seriously guys, you knew I knew the Volturi and was invited to live with them for my newborn year."

"You met them yes but staying with the Volturi and hugging and bargaining with them is another thing entirely. I mean, you jumped into Caius Volturi's arms."

"Yeah well he is my closest friend there. When I am not with him, I'm with the twins or Demetri and Chelsea."

"The witch twins? You are friendly with the witch twins!" Rose's voice had risen.

"You take issue with us?" Jane asked in her scary I'm a cute fifteen year-old, calm, I'm going to torture you and like it voice.

"N…n…n…no." Rose shook her head.

"Jane. Alec." I grinned at them.

Alec stepped forward and hugged me. Jane sent me a small, but real smile. Usually people only saw the, I'm about to hurt you, smile.

"Come on up. James already told Caius you could stay." I pulled Alec's hand leading them up to the guest room in the attic they stayed in on the occasional visit. I knew I would only get to talk to the real Jane and Alec away from the others.

Once in the room, Jane hugged me. "You should have seen poor Eddie beg. I told him if he so much as attempted to look at our sister with the thought of taking her I would do much worse."

"He wasn't aware we had one." Alec laughed. "You should have seen his face when we gave your name."

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I might be upset with them but I didn't want them hurt.

"I cut off their senses while we had our chat with Eddie." Alec shrugged.

"Still coming home to stay this summer right?" Jane asked sitting on the bed and pulling the pins from her long blond hair.

I nodded, "As soon as school is out."

"We added a better swing to our garden room for you." Alec smiled, sitting on the second bed beside his sisters, "It has a cushion."

I beamed at him, "thanks Alec. I'll try not to invade your space to much though."

"It's yours too." Jane shrugged shaking out her hair.

This was a big thing. I had found the room accidentally once. Alec had been alone there. He had shown me around and they had invited me back. I was the only one they allowed in this private domain. It was an odd sort of half indoor garden. I had found this small door down a hall, it was half open, expecting a storage room or broom closet I looked in to see a hallway. I followed it to the garden, the stone of the walls was dark and gray and it smelled damp and was over grown with plants. The stones on the floor having weeds peeking up and a little ways in, the stones gave way to grass. The garden was very pretty. There was a pond and some stone benches. Everything was overgrown and wild. Alec and Jane told me Aro had gifted it to them a few centuries previous, a place they needed, to escape. They both had their bedrooms in the main area with the guard but this secret domain was their world. A place where they felt free and relaxed. No one was allowed there, no one until me. And now Jane was claiming it as mine to, as though I really were their sister.

"Why do you cry?" Alec asked, more curious than concerned.

"I just missed you." I told him going to sit on the bed with him. Jane came to sit on my other side.

"We always miss you sister." She said wrapping an arm around me. "If you did not love him so much I would hurt James every time he took you away." I hugged her and Alec hugged us both.

We spent the next couple hours catching up on all the castle gossip and I told them about Jasper being my mate. Jane laughed when I told her I threw the cast iron teapot she gave me at him. She promised me a new one from the specialty store she had found that one in since his hard head had dented it.

Alec asked me if I wanted him to cut off his senses and leave him for a couple hours. I laughed and told him I was trying to knock sense into him not out of him. Jane laughed and said she bet the Major would come out quick if she had a go at him. I wasn't so sure she'd be safe if he did come back that way so made her promise not to.

After a while, my stomach growled so Jane put her hair back up and they both pulled on their Volturi cloaks. While I saw them relaxed, few others did.

We went down to the kitchen where Vicky had already made me supper. It was quite late so I went to bed after that.

When I woke up Jane was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Jane?" she did not normally come to my room.

"Will you still come? Will you still stay? What if he doesn't want you to?"

"Jane?"

"Things were going to be so good Bella. Why did he have to come for you now? Right before you were going to come home to stay."

"Things are still going to be good." I sat up and hugged her, "The plan hasn't changed. I'm going to finish my exams and then I'll be in Volterra this summer where James and Caius are going to turn me. I'll spend my newborn year living in Volterra with you and Alec and the others."

"What if he wont let you?" I turned and saw Alec standing in the corner.

"He wont be letting me do anything. I have and will continue to do as I choose. I might be in James' coven but even he gives me the right to choose for myself."

"But he is your mate." Alec said sadly sitting on my other side.

"Right now he is just the shell of Alice Cullen's puppet. If and I emphasize the if, my mate makes an appearance he damn well better have a good reason for asking me not to go and we will talk about it but I will never allow someone to dictate my life. Volterra is as much my home as this is and I am as much a Volturi as I am a Danvers-Gigandet and my mate will accept me as I am and my families or he can bugger off and play puppet for Alice for another century while I come home and live with you." They both hugged me.

After I got up and the twins had left my room, I showered and went downstairs to find everyone had gone out shopping. It was just the twins and I. I knew this immediately when I saw Jane in the kitchen with her hair down making me coffee.

"Thanks Jane." I said as I accepted the mug mixed with the perfect amount of milk.

"Will you eat?" Alec asked coming in to the kitchen in a pair of slacks and a t-shirt. Further proof we were alone. The twins always wore more formal clothes; Jane with her cloak and Alec in his coat, except when we were alone anyways, then they immediately relaxed their deadly, stoic façade.

"Not hungry this morning." I shrugged. "What do you guys want to do?"

"James has requested we not take you away as when they return the Cullen's will be coming. We have only a couple hours." Jane began pealing and cutting up an apple for me. Much like Vicky, she didn't like it when I didn't eat a meal. Insisting I at least have a small snack.

"Great." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Lets go to the woods, we can tell you more of the happenings in the guard." Alec suggested.

I agreed and smiled at Jane and thanked her as she handed me a plate with the apple on it. While I ate, they went to put on their usual attire and Jane put her hair up in its usual style.

"Jane?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes sister." she was using the same almost formal yet, caring tone she used with Alec. I wondered at the formality and while I loved that she was freely calling me sister I wondered at that to, but it was not my question just then.

"Why do you always wear your hair up? It is so lovely down." I had often wondered but never asked before.

"Why do we never dress casual or relax with others you mean?" Alec clarified, "her hair being only one of the things we often alter about ourselves when free of the company of outsiders."

"But not just outsiders, the family as well."

"We are the outsiders, even among the Volturi Bella. We are Aro's favorites for our abilities and are treated very well. We are, like Demetri, in the highest ranks of the guard but they are our coven, not our family. Aro has taken us in and cared for us, he changed us and we care for him and the other kings but our respect for them holds us to our place in their case. With the others, we are the witch twins. Feared and respected but not cared for." Jane clarified.

"It is not wise to show weakness." Alec added.

"Am I weak then?"

"No. You are much loved Bella. Not only by us but also by many. The Kings, especially Caius, who is much feared, adore you. We to are known to care for you. Demetri and Felix love you as most of the upper guard does. Your heart is a great strength. People see how you are with us, with the kings and marvel at you. None would hug Alec as you did last night. Certainly, none would great us with such genuine joy and none would argue and bargain with the kings the way you do, not and get away with it. You not only get away with it but make them smile and laugh. People are amazed at what you do, what is allowed for you. You come in and the Kings demand no more children be brought to meal as it upsets you, they request Chelsea to bring only criminals and old people to ease you. The greatest vampires in existence cater to you, because you show them love and acceptance. You're strength is in the love you give to others as you somehow bewitch us all into loving you."

"You are an amazing human sister, when you are vampire you will be beyond that. You are a gifted shield, yes. But your true gift is the beauty of your soul." Alec added.

"Why would it be weakness to let your hair down? Metaphorically and literally speaking." I asked.

"I wear my hair as I do because in our times it is what was done when a young lady reached a certain age in the presence of men. It was also not done to be informal in any manner in front of those of a higher class."

"It is also a protection for us. People fear us Bella. They leave us alone because we are always dangerous and untouchable." I felt sad for them, that they so rarely laughed or relaxed. "We were young when we were turned, but we were near adults in our own time. The world was not kind to us then and we have not been kind to the world since. We had only each other then and while we serve our Kings, while we are utterly loyal to them, we have only each other now."

"Until you." Jane added, "You befriended us and have become a much loved sister."

"I am honored to be seen as such but I wonder why or when as this is the first you have called me such." I admitted, using the more formal tones of the Volturi, hoping they did not take it that I did not considerer them family but unsure of how to ask them.

"It is not actually." Alec admitted.

"The first summer you spent with us we had considered you our friend and were sorry to see you go. The second summer we were happy and nervous for your return wondering if you would still be as we remembered."

"You smiled at us in the throne room and I was so relieved. I thought you might not want to be friends with us." Jane admitted and Alec took her hand.

"Of course I did. I missed you that year. I sent you a gift for Christmas and I know I didn't write much but I've always been bad with emails let alone actual letters and you only got an email account the second summer."

"Yes we got that for you. We have no need for it otherwise." Alec smiled. "We were also surprised and very touched that you thought of us over the holiday. Still we have been centuries without being close with anyone. It was a surprise that you seemed happy to see us. Most smile nervously at us and nod politely, hoping to be away from our company or that our attention will not fall on them."

"Then you spent time with us and found our place." Jane smiled. "When you left that summer we viewed you as our sister. Few talk to us outside of our place in the guard unless it is Aro or Caius. They have heard us call you sister. Many who travel through Volterra or cross our paths know our sister resides here and is not to be touched."

"We had hoped you felt us family as well." Alec did not look at me as he said this, though we had stopped walking and were now sitting near the lake.

"I do see you as family." I assured him. The two of you, Demetri and Caius are my Volturi family and I love you."

"We love you too Bella." Jane smiled at me.

"We just don't want the Cullen's to take you from us and now with the Whitlock coven claiming you, we are afraid to lose you."

"Emmett is my brother, I have missed him but I do not love him more than you. As for the Whitlock's, well I don't know anything about them besides the stories and Jasper, I am not sure what I feel about him. Regardless though I am and always will be partly Volturi. I only commented because I was surprised and touched that you would call me that so openly, as though I were one of you. I mean, not one of the Volturi but one of your family, since you do not refer to any other in the coven as such. I mean. The Cullen's all call each other that way but with you its just you two those in the coven are only other members not family. I was honored to be your friend. That you would claim me as family, is" I was crying at this point and instantly the twins were on either side of me hugging me between them. It was a place I often found myself and only now realized how odd it was. The twins were usually side-by-side and rarely apart for very long.

"You know, we were considered witch twins when we lived." Alec told me. I had never heard about their lives before, no one talked about them and they did not talk about it. I doubted anyone besides the Kings who were there knew. "Our parents always said we needed to be careful because being different was dangerous. We were always closer than most siblings, our mother once asked us if we could read each others minds, we can't, we just think the same so we know what the other might be thinking. We were always able to read each other as well so we didn't always speak as often. We were quiet children as long as we were together. When apart we would scream. Jane would become violent and I would hide. They didn't separate us after that."

"Some bandits came and our parents were killed. We lived alone in the cabin." Jane continued the story without pause. "I would do the chores at the house and Alec would bring home game and so we lived, peacefully for almost a year. The villagers left us alone for the most part. Until a man from the village saw me hanging laundry."

"Jane would leave her hair down, it was only us," Alec picked up as her voice faltered. "She is very beautiful as you know and she has such lovely wavy blond hair, our mother always wondered that we could be so alike and look so different, Jane so light with her blond hair and green eyes and me with such a dark brown hair and matching dark eyes. Dark and light, the villagers would say when we were younger, that it was a sign, one twin was good and the other bad, I was dark and Jane light. Oddly it was I who was the more sensitive twin and Jane the more violent when we were separated or teased."

Jane again broke in seamlessly before Alec continued. "Lucky we were not in the village much and so were left alone. Our parents left us to ourselves, working to survive as was the way then."

"The man saw Jane, so young and pure and beautiful and heard her singing as she hung our wash. He saw me and thought us wed but when he inquired in the village and learned we were siblings, the trouble began. He wanted Jane and meant to have her. He had meant to have her when he thought us a young couple, now she was, in his eyes, up for the taking."

"It was very bad." Jane broke in, her voice far away. "I fought, even Alec fought. We killed him. The villagers came looking for him but we got away and hid in the woods. We knew we could not return. So late at night, we went back, we got some things and Alec set fire to the cabin. We wandered a long time. We were hungry and cold and hunted. The man was engaged to a noble woman in the area and her brother came after us, he meant to keep us both. Aro came across us when he was dragging us back. We fought but he was not alone and the two of them were also enamored of us." Jane was looking out over the water and I tightened my arm around her in comfort while Alec picked up the story.

"Aro somehow knew we were special. He killed all the men and we waited for him to kill us to. Instead, he offered us a life with him. A life of power and never ending youth and vengeance on those who'd harmed us. We agreed and have served him faithfully for the centuries since." I knew they had not told the story before and that they edited many things but I could read between the lines to all they had suffered. I hugged them to me and they turned from looking over the water to hug me between them again.

"We will not ever be seen as weak again." Jane told me.

"We would rather be feared." Alec added.

We sat like that for a little while, entwined. When we pulled apart, Jane wiped one of the tears from my cheeks, "No one has cried for us before. Not even me."

"Jane refused to cry. We would not be broken." Alec told me rubbing my back. "It means a lot that you would cry for us, though it is long past and you need not be sad for us now. We are strong and feared and no one will harm us again."

"I am sad for the children you were. The life you should have had. That you suffered."

"And now we make many suffer." Jane told me, "do not feel bad for us. Alec is right. This is all long past, we did not tell you to make you sad or sorry for us. Only to know us better."

I nodded and smiled sadly at her, "I'm glad you let me know you. That I was allowed to become your friend."

"You sought our friendship Bella. I was angry and afraid I could not affect you. Alec comforted me but he to feared you, the power you had and could have after the change. You would be above us and yet you were kind to us. You made a point to smile at us or speak to us not a polite nod or nervous niceness, you were simply kind and good. We did not allow you to be our friend; you became our friend when we did not know we wanted you to be. We are grateful to you for that because you became our much loved sister."

"We will do anything for you Bella. Only with you can we be as we are with each other."

"Well I think if you relaxed a little you'd find others who wanted to be your friends as well. They just don't know you yet. Regardless, I don't think being a little less formal, all the time, will make you any less scary. Trust me, your reputations as the witch twins will not fade, look at Jasper he turned into a pussy-footed preppy Alice puppet and people still fear the Major."

They laughed with me, "perhaps." Jane admitted, "but after centuries I am not sure we know how not to be as we are."

"I wouldn't ask you to change Jane. I love you both. I'm just saying that I am not the only one who would be happy to see you if others knew the you that I do."

"We are happy simply to have you sister. We need no false friendships like those that face others, we are not blinded by caring for people who are masked in lies such as Alice Cullen."

"I suppose that is true. I'm lucky to have real family but also face the false friends that come with trusting to easily."

"We will be cautious for you sister. We will not allow anyone to ever harm you again." Alec assured me, "We are happy you have many who love you, for you are one to deserve such love."

"We claim you as we have because we do not wish to lose you to them and so you know that while we do not show it so freely in the company of others, you are our family and we love you."

"It is hard for us to be apart from one we love, when we hold each other so close. It is foreign to us to be parted from one we care about. We were afraid your mate and the Cullen's would take you from us when we were only just going to really have you with us."

"I may not always be in Volterra but I am always with you and always your sister. I may not stay in Volterra always but I will be there for my newborn year as planned and I will always return, often." I hugged Jane and felt Alec hug us both, each of us finding a way to hold on to him as well as each other. I truly loved the twins. Caius was my favorite Volturi and then Demetri, I would be found with them often but the unique relationship I had with the twins was something else. I stood between them or next to them and Demetri in the throne room. They smiled at me and Alec would on the occasion of my coming or leaving hug me. This was odd to the rest but we were not often seen in each other's company outside the throne room by any but the Kings. My relationship with them was as private as the twins were. I loved them as I loved James and yet it was different. If I ever needed to be alone here, I would come down to the lake and read, or walk in the woods. If I ever needed to be alone in Volterra, I went to the twin's secret place. I would sit for hours with them there, peaceful in their company. I had no desire to be away from them when I desired to be away from the world. With them, I felt a peace I did not anywhere else. "I could not be without you long." I assured them, knowing it was as true for me as it was for them.

After a while, we parted and Alec stood. "It is time we get you back. The others will have returned and you have guests."

"Yes, and you must eat." Jane helped me stand and we began walking hand in hand. Alec took my other hand and for a second I felt an odd current flow from one arm through my body to the other.

I laughed; Jane really was like Vicky when it came to me eating properly. Always ushering me off to Demetri every few hours or handing me apples or other snacks she had brought to the garden for me. "Fine but if the Cullen's start in on my family will you shock 'em for me? Or just cut off their senses until they have the sense to be polite?"

The twins laughed, "of course." Came their joint and perfectly in sync reply.

Everyone was waiting for us when we returned. Before we stepped from the trees, the twin's faces changed to their expressionless masks though they did not drop my hands. We walked through the trees and all three visiting Cullen's did a double take. I almost burst out laughing. I saw Alec's lips twitch out of the corner of my eye and squeezed his hand.

"Bella, love." Edward stepped forward, "Why don't we talk inside where we can be alone."

"Our sister will go no where with you." Alec told him, his facial expression not changing.

"You were warned Edward, or did you forget." Jane smiled her scary smile, "perhaps I should remind you." Edward shuddered.

"Please." Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella has agreed to speak with us and I have assured Aro that we will not try to remove her without her explicit consent, which would be given directly to him or his guard."

"Then speak with her." Alec told him gesturing to Carlisle and myself with his free hand.

"Bella?" Esme said stepping forward to just behind Carlisle's left arm.

"Esme" I sent her a small smile, "I hear you've been helping your son plot to kidnap me."

She looked sad and hurt, "I wish only what is best for you both Bella. I thought of you as a daughter and was very worried for you these years. Now we find you and you are not the same, we are concerned is all."

"You want whatever Edward wants. You don't care what is best for me or what I want or you would simply have left when I assured you I was safe, happy and loved. He is not my mate. Apparently despite the preppy looking doormat currently taking up residence in his body the Major is." I turned to Edward, "Lucky for you my mate was whipped into a Mark Jacobs fuck dummy by your BFF or he'd rip your head off for calling me yours, especially after I have asked you not to and the fact that you were plotting to take me away? Well. You had better hope his balls don't grow back. Of course when I do find wherever Alice hid them I would run and hide if I were you." I laughed, "Not that it will do you much good if you don't back off, De was rather looking forward to the challenge of seeing who could find and burn you first between him and James. Fuckers can be awful competitive can't they Vicky?"

She laughed, "yup, though I imagine Eddie wouldn't present much of a challenge."

"Ah well. Maybe while we are in Volterra this year a suitable challenge will come up."

"Bella, you can't go to Volterra." Esme said calmly, "You belong with us."

"I belong where I damn well decide to be and where my family is, and that is here and in Volterra. I am as much a Volturi as a Danvers-Gigandet. I am not, however, a Cullen. As I believe Aro told you, I am not a member of your coven and you hold no say in my turning. James holds the ultimate say as the head of my coven and my future sire, him and Caius who will also sire me in the Volturi coven. I am and will be both a Danvers-Gigandet and Volturi."

"Yeah, you should'a fucking seen that Carlisle." Emmett interrupted.

"Language Emmett." Esme admonished him.

"Sorry Esme but if I'd been capable I'd've shit myself." Emmitt apologized, "She ran right to him, jumping into his arms like he was me or James."

Alec chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes. "Really sister, you must learn decorum." She told me, though I could see the smile in her eyes.

"Caius doesn't mind sister."

"He indulges you to much." She told me. "In the throne room or in the presence of an outside coven you must learn to follow the old ways."

"Hah, he'd be concerned if I starting being all formal with him."

Alec chuckled again, "We all would be concerned if you changed so much over night sister."

"The throne room?" Rose's eyes were huge as I turned to her. "You do that in the throne room?"

"Only when we first arrive, its not a daily occurrence. I just miss him all year long."

"Yes and he is sure to be standing nearest the door when you arrive. Aro waits for his hug and Marcus his kiss on the cheek. Admittedly somewhat impatiently as Caius is hesitant to let you go." Vicky teased.

"So I'm affectionate with my family." I shrugged.

"She starts and ends with her favorites." James said smiling affectionately at me. I was a little surprised, I had not thought anyone knew how close I really was with the twins, he obviously did.

"Who does she hug last?" Emmett, ever curious, asked.

"Me." Alec turned to smile at me.

"Her place in the throne room is with us." Jane informed him squeezing my hand.

"Beside you or Alec?" Carlisle asked, thinking on the rules of formal etiquette and position in the Vampire world. Beside Jane is closest to the throne, Alec is next to Demetri and I couldn't remember what that meant.

"Between us." They said in sync.

All the Cullen's gasped. No one stood between the twins.

"You hold a high position in the guard." Carlisle said turning to me.

"She's human, she's not in the guard." Edward glared at the twins; he really was a little stupid. "She won't be either."

Jane glared at him and he dropped in agony.

"Please, stop." Esme begged taking a step to her son.

"Please, Jane." Carlisle asked calmly.

"Bella has chosen to be sired by Caius, she will be Volturi." Jane said sending more pain as she did before stopping. "You were warned Carlisle. Why are you here?"

"We came to speak with Bella, with her permission."

"Then speak but your son will hold his tongue for my sister does not wish to hear what he has to say."

He nodded, wise enough not to challenge the twins. "It is a great honor to be changed by one of the Kings and though worded wrong, as a human your position in the guard is unheard of."

"I stand with my siblings because it is my wish, it is not my official place." He nodded and I knew he thought I stood above my station, an indulgence of Aro to a possession he wished to acquire.

"I would like to offer you the place in our family that was always meant for you Bella. You know we care deeply for you and you know the choice available to you after the change. While it is an honor that the Volturi have offered, it would not be an insult for you to decline and I am more than capable of helping you during that time. I am sure James would not deny you the choice, as Aro has assured me it is yours to make since you were a member of our family before he took you."

I let my temper rise, "James did not take me. I chose to go with him. Just as I have chosen to live in Volterra, James and Vicky have agreed to live there with me because it is my wish to be changed there. I will live my life and my next life as I choose Carlisle, my family, both here and in Volterra support that right to choose."

"We will leave you then, since it is your wish."

"NO!" Edward shouted.

"You defy your coven leader? You defy the Volturi?" Jane asked sweetly.

He ignored her, "Carlisle, you know this isn't Bella. Bella is my mate, I know what is best for her."

"Screw my family Edward, you come near me and the moment I change it will be my very first goal to tear you apart. I might even burn a piece or two, you don't use your dick anyways right?"

Peter burst out laughing at that one, so did Emmett and Char. Even Rose was giggling.

"Bella!" He sounded shocked and appalled. Ha! Good.

"Leave Edward. Now. I am not your mate I am Jaspers, he might not be the Major anymore but believe me I'd rather the Pixie scraps to you. Carlisle, Esme, I appreciate that you were kind to me back then but much has changed, I'm not a member of your coven, I would not like us to part ways on bad terms but I have told you, I'm safe, happy and loved, yet you do not respect my wish to be left alone. I have three weeks of classes left, I have exams and then I finish my graduate degree. I am, in one months time, to be turned into a vampire. I have a new mate and his family. My life is complicated and full enough at the moment, so please, take your son and leave our territory. I hope in the future we might cross paths again and be on good terms, especially since Emmett and Rose are members of your coven and family to me."

"Alright Bella. As I said, we will leave as is your wish. We do hope that you stay in touch and know you are welcome with us."

"Bella." Edward tried again, stepping towards me. Without letting go of my hands the twins stepped forward and a little in front of me.

"We would take great pleasure in ending you." Alec told him. Jane normally the more violent just smiled evilly at him. I could see several others shuddering.

Edward stepped back and Esme took his arm, she turned to Rose and Emmett, "Will you come home?"

They looked from them to me, I nodded, "I have school and the change to prepare for, visit me in Volterra though ok?"

Rose nodded and Emmett looked from one twin to the other cautiously as he stepped forward. I squeezed their hands before letting go and going to him. He swung me up into one of his huge bear hugs, not even Felix could give such good hugs.

I was surprised when Rose stepped forward and hugged me to, "if during your change you didn't think about how I was before and just that I wanted to be your friend and was grateful for you in my husbands life, that would be ok." She whispered to.

I nodded as I hugged her back, "Already forgotten."

"Also, if you didn't notice the preppy insults not really valid anymore." She said and winked at me. I frowned at her and followed her gaze to Jasper.

I was surprised to find him in a plain black t-shirt, well-fitted jeans and black boots, hmmm, not bad. I fought a smile and turned back to Rose, "Hallelujah." I whispered and winked back, "thanks."

"It was all him, Peter and Emmett." She told me and hugged me again, "try not to be to hard on him. He's suffered more than you can imagine."

I realized then that they didn't just play siblings in the human world; they truly bonded that way as well, it was also the same thing Charlotte kept telling me. Maybe they were right. I had been quite a bitch to him. I sent her a small smile and nod.

A moment later they had all run off back towards the city.

"We will also be leaving now then."

I turned at Jane's words, "You just got here." I frowned at her.

"We are needed." She sent me a small smile and I knew she wanted more than anything to take me with her.

"You will be home very soon, sister." Alec stepped forward and hugged me before walking back to Jane. They nodded at the others and ran off.

"If the trouble is really over now, we'll be heading home too." Riley broke the silence.

"Our home is open to your family while you stay." Bree smiled at Charlotte. "I'm sure some privacy will suit you all on occasion.

Charlotte grinned, "thanks, we'll be sure it is clean and in proper order before we leave."

We all said our goodbyes and they left, the six of us remaining standing in silence.

"So, um," I finally had to break it, "How about some dinner Vicky?"

"An early night for you as well pet, this has been a long week." James smiled at me and pulled me to his arms for a hug. "We'll watch a movie after you eat, have a nice quiet night."

I nodded grateful, my brother knew me well.

We went inside and I was surprised to see none of the Whitlock's had joined us.

"They thought you might like a night to relax with just us." Vicky said as she began to cook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review!**

The next three weeks flew by as I studied and spent time with all three Whitlock's. Charlotte was great. I loved hanging out with her. Peter really was a laugh and often reminded me of Emmett in his sense of humor. Jasper looked much better, more at ease, in the clothes he had chosen. He was still quiet though. I wondered how long he would keep the golden eyes of the Cullen's. How long until the real man who was my mate flickered back to life. I wondered if he was even still in there.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella? We leave for Volterra next week."

"Yes. James has the flight booked for Thursday. You are happy to be going back there."

"Yes, very."

"So why do you feel anxious?"

"Am I anxious?"

"Partly confused, partly nervous, partly curious, yes I would say you feel anxiety. Is it about the coming change?"

"No. James and Vicky have been preparing me for years, so have the others. I'm ready for it."

"Are you?" He tilted his head and observed me. "You're giving much up."

"Not so much as you might think." I shrugged, not wanting to go into it.

He let the topic drop, "So if not the change what is it that bothers you?"

"I'm not bothered. I was just," I paused thinking of the right word before choosing one of his, "curious."

"About?"

"You."

"I thought Victoria told you all about me."

Guess he was still a little bitter about me knowing his history, I wondered why, "I know legends, stories she was brought up in this life on. As I said before, the legends are often separate from the truth. Though I don't know why it bothers you so much that I know something about you, who you were before you became the Pixie's bitch." I snapped at him before reining myself in, this was not how I had wanted this conversation to go. Over the last few weeks I had spent little to no time with him and never really spoken to him, when he was around he was either quiet or with James. I spoke again before he left and I was left without an answer, though I supposed I might just as well ask Char, "Regardless, your past is not what I was referring to. Never mind. It's not important anyways." I would just talk to Char, not like it really mattered either way. I mean, Peter could have been wrong; things would be much easier if we were really meant to be mates.

"Bella, please, ask your question." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to walk up to my room, "Just tell Char I'm upstairs when she and Peter get back from hunting. On second thought, I'll tell her myself, why don't you go catch Bambi, your eyes are dark and I don't need a baby sitter."

At the top of the stairs I turned back to see him still standing in the same spot, his eyes had gone darker, "Just go Jasper. It's not like either of us wants you here." With that, I turned back around and went into my room. I knew I was being a bitch to him, but its like I couldn't help it. The more he just stood there and took it the angrier I was at him.

Char came in a little over an hour later. "What happened with you and the Major? He's in a right foul mood."

"How would I know? He doesn't speak to me."

"Bella? Something happened. He's only like this when we leave here and it's not usually this bad. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I told him to go hunt. The Cullen's left, I can be on my own for a couple hours."

She sighed, I knew she wanted to say more but she didn't, "When he calmed down a little he said you were waiting for me?"

"Just wondered when you were heading home since we leave for Volterra on Thursday. I also thought since my last exam is in the morning you and Vicky and I might head out and celebrate after it. Spend the day together."

"We were going to come to Volterra with you. The Major needs us still, at least until you are changed and things are settled between you."

"Why? It's obvious Peter was wrong. We are not mates. The three of you can go back to your lives. Not that I am not grateful for your friendship. I truly do care about you and Pete both and I'm really glad we met and you stayed." Even as I spoke, I felt a little relieved that I would not have to say goodbye to them. I liked knowing where Jasper was. I might not have talked to him, but I always knew where in the house he was and found myself settling near to him. It was just that his gift was soothing; at least that's what I told myself.

"No, it's not obvious!" She snapped at me. Char had never gotten angry with me before, "Why are you being like this? You are so open minded and caring and welcoming to everyone but him! Your heart is open to all of us but closed to him! He is your mate and yet you make him suffer more. He is the last one to deserve more pain but you don't care. You just lash out at him every chance you get. It's no wonder he doesn't talk, every time he opens his mouth you turn what he says against him."

"I do not!" I snapped back, though I knew I did a little, "And even if I were moody with him, its not like he so much as flinches, I wonder if he is even capable of feeling anything! Maybe he just feels everyone else's emotions because he can feel nothing of his own, just a fucking robot, an Alice doll!"

"And Maria's weapon before that right! A murderer and monster!"

"Don't you dare speak of the Major like that!" I screamed at her, shaking in rage, "He's a fucking hero and he saved your sparkly ass!"

"One who would have snapped your neck and drained you dry in an instant!"

"Yeah, maybe so," I snorted and rolled my eyes at her, "but at least he wasn't anyone's doormat to stand and take what ever is thrown at him. He stood up for himself and for you! He had honor in a place where there was nothing but carnage! He was a fucking warrior, a God and you should kiss the ground he walks on for freeing you from what life would have been without him there to keep you safe! You think life there was hard for you, imagine what it was like before his influence moderated life in the coven. Or even after he left when it was only his memory that kept some of them in line, some, not all! There are worse things than death and you would have prayed for oblivion without him to protect you!"

"He killed people, by the thousands, men, women, children, vampires, none escaped his wrath, the carnage from his rage littered battlefields that were miles wide. Do you think his victims thought him more than a monster? A devil born out of hell!"

"If he were a devil he'd have sent you to hell you ungrateful bitch!"

"So better he just ripped Alice apart and burned the pieces? Maybe took out all the Cullen's with her? Emmett and Rose?"

"Better than letting himself become what he has! Vampires, the Volturi, even the twins, they hear his name and tremble. To see him like this! Pathetic and silent, fighting his very nature, better the Pixie had killed him! Better Maria had! At least he'd have gone down with a fight, as the warrior he is!"

"So you want us to leave? To pack up and let him drown! Alone and miserable for eternity because he wanted a connection with someone, anyone, just because that manipulative bitch was the one to find him! To make him keep going for the last few decades until you got here!"

"I want him to fucking fight for something! Anything! I want to know that my mate is still in there! That he hasn't already drowned!" I wasn't sure when the tears had started but I was really crying now and my voice was hoarse from yelling at her. "He should have fought her! He should have fought to live! He should have fought! He was a fucking warrior and he just lay down and rolled over! She's gone and he's still just a fucking rag doll, no fight left in him, no life, my mate is worse than dead! Why should I understand and be caring and welcoming! He's buried my mate alive inside himself and there is nothing left of him! That shell is not my mate! My mate was a goddamn warrior! And he's dead! Alice fucking Cullen killed him and he just let her!"

"Bella…"

"NO! Don't fucking tell me not to be so hard on him! I get it his life, sucked, but you know what? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN BECAUSE HE KILLED MY MATE!" I couldn't speak, could barely even breathe through the sobs wracking my body now.

I felt cool arms wrap around me and heard Vicky murmuring soft words to me, "Shh, it's alright. He's still in there little one. I know this has all been hard on you but it will be ok. I promise. The Major is still alive. Your mate is alive and he will be strong again. Just be patient a little bit longer."

"Why?" I hugged my sister, "Why even change to be alone forever, or to live with the shadow of my mate. It hurts to see him, Vick, it hurts and it makes me so angry I can't breathe. I don't know if I can do this, live forever like this."

"It will get better, Bella. And you will never be alone. Too many people love you. Think about James, my mate would break if anything were to happen to you. Think of the man he was before you. You have made our lives, made us, so much better. And think of Demetri, Emmett and Rose who love you as their sister. The Volturri kings who see you as a niece and daughter, who have made so many changes because of the strength of your love and purity of your soul. Especially Caius, the world would be bathed in blood from his wrath if ever you were harmed. Or Alec and Jane. I think next to James and Caius they would take it the hardest. Never has anyone seen them connect with another as they do to each other but they have with you. The bonds that you make are the strongest Marcus has ever encountered. Your soul is so pure and full of love. We cannot be without you my sister. Please, just be strong a little longer. I know the Major will be strong again; he will not let you suffer. After the change life will be different, things will get better. Please sister, don't give up faith, don't let the Pixie destroy your beautiful spirit."

I could hear the sadness in her voice and knew her eyes would be coated in venom. We sat on the floor like that for a long while, until I could cry no more. When I spoke, my voice came out a gravelly whisper from screaming and crying so long, "I would never leave you Vicky, I'd never hurt any of you like that."

"I know, sister. Just don't forget ok. Don't forget how much we all love you. How much we all need you. The Major too, if anyone can reach him it's you. Just be patient, a little while longer. He's in there; I've seen him there, pushing to come out, he's still alive, just buried deep and locked in a cage."

"I need him Vick. Not that pansy he's become but my true mate. Everyday it grows, that need for him and everyday it hurts more to see what he has become and know I am alone. I wish he'd never come here, that the Cullen's had just stayed away. I could have lived fine without him, maybe for centuries, but at least for decades. Now that he is here and so very far from me, so unreachable, it is more than an ache to be loved, missing what is unknown, now it is painful just to breathe. He's drowning and I'm suffocating and we both just need him to fight, but he wont" I was crying softly again, "He wont fight for me Vic and I am not strong enough to keep fighting us both when all either of us wants is to give up and let the pain consume us." She just held me and rocked me until I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning, the cabin was empty but for Vic and me, she fed me breakfast and drove me to my last exam, luckily, hers had finished already. Neither of us spoke much. I was still tired and enough had been said the night before.

I went into my exam and despite the tiredness and distraction of my mind, I was able to focus and do well on my exam. It was not my easiest but neither was it the hardest. When I left, I was pleased with how it had gone, though overall, I was still miserable and wished nothing more than to crawl back into my bed and sleep.

"Shall we shop for a while?" Vicky asked me, pulling me out of my daydreaming as I walked sightlessly past her, towards where we had parked earlier. "It might be our last chance in New York for a few years."

"Right. Ok. Let's go then."

"Are you hungry? We can pick up lunch after we meet Char."

"Why?"

"You didn't eat much this morning Bella. You need to eat properly and besides, soon you won't be eating so you should have as many of your favorites in advance."

I smiled at that but clarified my sentence with the smile dropping from both our faces, "Yes, lunch would be good, though I am not very hungry. What I meant was why is Char meeting us?"

"You invited her yesterday." She shrugged, "Shall we go to the deli if you are not to hungry? Or would you like to stop at that little all day breakfast place we discovered a few months ago?"

"The deli. And I invited her before she turned into an ungrateful bitch who called my mate a monster."

"At least you are acknowledging that he is your mate." Her voice floated to me as we walked away from the campus.

I spun to face her angrily, "That meek spineless guppy is not my mate, just the shell of what was once a great warrior left over after letting himself be neutered by Alice. My mate is the fucking God who saved your sorry ass from the fire pit and who you let fade away and die. So just take your useless fucking Yoda replica mate and fuck off you ungrateful bitch." I hissed at her.

I saw anger flash into her eyes, and fought the urge to step back, she had been angry the night before but never had I seen her as the deadly predator she was until that moment, her black eyes focused solely on me. "Be careful what you say about my mate Isabella. I like it as little as you do. Jasper is my maker, my brother, my commander, my coven leader and so much more, my loyalty is to him and for that alone I would do nothing to harm you, because I and my mate both like you we have tried our best to become your friend despite how you cause the Major pain. We have tried to be understanding and make you see that he is your mate. There is nothing my mate and I would not do for him. I am sorry I said the things I did, it was the only way to make you see and accept that he is your mate and to help you understand how he sees himself."

"If you and your mate wanted to help you should have kept him from falling prey to the Pixie, you should have killed her before she neutered him. If he were at all useful he'd have known she would bury him alive, he should have known I was his mate before the Seer and Mind Reader started their manipulative games. The two of you owed him everything and did nothing to help him! Better you had left him to die!" I hissed at her, still to quiet for the people near to hear, but we were drawing some attention now standing, glaring so angrily at each other on the sidewalk.

I could see sadness edge in with the anger, "If there was some way to help him after we got him away from there we would have. He was lost. He locked that part of himself in a cage. The Pixie seemed to help him for a while. We were desperate. Anything to make sure he lived. And then it was to late. He'd have killed us if we attempted to go after her."

"You owed him that much."

"Maybe." She sighed. "But we cannot change the past Bella. Please. We have become friends these last weeks, and I have very few of those. I do not want to lose that. I especially do not want bad blood between us dividing my mate and I from the Major. I have only said what I have to try to push you. I am grateful to him everyday and loyal to him above all others. Maybe you're right and Peter and I ought to have tried to do more but you were not there, we did not know what to do. And you are here now, please, try to understand why we are so desperate for you to accept him, to love him."

I sighed as well, fresh tears biting my eyes, "You don't know me Char, don't know anything about my life. This is not easy for me, I don't know how to reach him, it hurts to see him like this and I don't know what to do, I'm just not strong enough to keep fighting him when he will not fight for himself."

"Please don't give up on him. Just try to understand Bella, all those things I said, they are what he thinks of himself. Everything you have said about him he thinks to. He has never felt worthy, never felt good about who he is or who he has been, he is lost and all he feels is pain and self-loathing. It is not how I think of him, I love my brother, have always loved him. I'll go, let you and Victoria spend the day together but Peter and I cannot give up on you. You can hate us but giving up on you is giving up on Jasper and we can't do that so we'll push him and you, both, until we find a way to help make it right."

"I don't hate you Char and I don't want you to leave. We're still friends." I sighed and hugged her, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. This last month everything has changed and it's been so hard. I'm trying though, please forgive me."

"Let's just spend the afternoon together, three girl friends, without a care. All of this will be there when we get home, just for the afternoon lets forget it all." Vicky finally spoke.

I nodded and pulled away from Char to smile at her, "I think that is a good plan. Let's get some clothes for Italy. I need something fabulous but comfortable to die in."

We all laughed and began walking down the street.

"First, lunch. You didn't eat much this morning." Vicky, ever the mother hen reminded me. I swear she's going to need to find something else to coddle once I'm made a vampire or she'll suffer some kind of empty nest syndrome and try feeding James. It's amazing how she can be such a scary badass vamp and a loving slightly overprotective mother hen of a big sister and a strong, confident, sexy mate to James all in one.

"Hey Vicky?"

"Yes Bella?" Vicky responded looking through a shop window at a cute pair of patent leather red peep toed heals.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Do you think those are cuter than the red ones we saw last month at Saks?"

"No the Saks ones are better, those are to, I don't know, typical. I like that the inside of the Saks ones had no side leaving your arch visible, they're more distinct, plus I think the heal was higher and James loves it when you wear really high heals. I can't wait to be able to walk in them, my balance might be better but not four or five inch heals better."

"Yes, you're right, lets keep walking. You were asking?"

"Right, well, I was just wondering how you balanced yourself."

"In heals?"

"No, in your mind. I mean you have so many different sides, my sister and protector, James' mate, scary badass vamp from Maria's army, you don't lock away any part of yourself the way Jasper has."

She made a small thinking noise, "I suppose I just haven't had to. Life for me was hard but I was lucky, I had the memory of the Major to get through the dark days, and the General was very kind to me, I was lucky to have been gifted to him and not one of the more sadistic of Maria's upper guard. Also, I had James after leaving her. Life became less of a war-crazed blood bath but I was still utilizing the badass vampire skills with him, after the battle things changed but it was not immediate. I was not fighting my nature, I accepted what I was as part of who I am and have continued to change and adjust over time; growing from Maria's creation to your sister with many steps in between. Even becoming James' mate, it was a gradual change; we evolved together, the greatest change to our lives and attitudes having been only in the last five years that we have been with you. You've changed us Bella, just like you changed the Kings and the witch twins. Your soul reaches out and touches ours healing some of our scars and teaching us to open up and love. Jasper didn't have that. He went from a man to the blood baths of Maria's armies and became a ruthless killer. Over time his soul, his honor and valor shone through the darkness. When he left there, he tried to become the man and leave the vampire behind as he had left the man behind while faced with all that death. What he failed to recognize was that while the man had been buried in him, he had still been there, in his honor, his mercy all the things that made him legend he does not see. All he sees is the death, the blood and bodies of the thousands and all he smells is the sickly sweet of burning newborns. So he locked away the vampire and the Seer took advantage of this broken God. Now he is her creation, the broken being he became fighting against the animal inside of him instead of balancing man and vampire. For James and I the balance was towards the Vampire until we met you, now it is towards humanity. Jasper refuses to balance vampire and humanity, losing all of himself in the process. Both man and vampire still exist in him, though right now the fear of what he was is blocking out the good of what he was so the broken shell remains. Until he accepts all of himself he cannot be the man you need him to be. I wish I could save you that pain but he must fix the broken pieces himself before you can heal him as you have helped to heal the rest of us."

"What if he never does?"

"I'm sorry." Char finally spoke, having really heard all Victoria said, and seeing the truth in it.

"For what?"

"I wanted you to heal him. I thought if you would just accept him and stop pushing him away… Victoria is right. The Major refuses to let all of the pieces of himself fit together, without accepting all of himself… Victoria is right… I saw only how he was hurting, how you hurt him, not how he was hurting you. I just, don't know how to help him."

"I'm sorry. We were not going to talk about this. Let's just get me a sandwich at the market on the next corner and then we can go look at those red heals Vicky wants, maybe we can find me a pair for when I wake up all graceful and unbreakable."

"Yes. We should look at getting you those Louboutin's you love."

"Which ones?" Char asked, a note of sadness still tingeing her voice.

"Classic black pumps with the softer pointed toe like the Elise four-inch heals," Vicky recited from her vast vampire memory, "size seven and a half."

"I also really like those blood red strappy suede ones we saw a while back at BCBG."

"The Kruz Oxblood Suede with four and a half inch heals. Perfect choices." Vicky beamed. Let's also get you that knee length black dress, oh and the charcoal strapless, we should also get you a red one."

"You seem like more of a jeans and tee girl to me." Char mused as I bought my sandwich.

"Usually I am unless there is something going on in the castle which is often and the Kings like me to be more formal, generally they like girls in dresses and don't like jeans, they can all be very old fashioned sometimes. I don't mind really. It's nice wearing such pretty clothes sometimes, just not when it comes to school or the cabin. I'm not big on fashion. Neither is Vicky really, we just find what we like and wear that. Sometimes it's expensive but more often then not its midrange. I love Aritzia and Abercrombie for most of my clothes, Jacob is great too."

We spent the afternoon shopping and let ourselves forget all our problems entirely. No classes, exams or mates to worry about. It was heaven. We stopped for pizza for me, we made it look like it had been shared and chatted for a while before heading back home. The boys were still out so I went up to bed. It was unusual not to see James at least once and I wondered what he had been doing since the morning before, since he always told me before he left over night to do work for the Volturri or hunt but was to tired to think to much about it.

The next day I woke up to find only Peter, Char and Jazz in the cabin. "Morning." I smiled at Char.

"Morning. Sleep well? I turned on the coffee maker like Vicky showed me when I heard you get up." Char said coming into the kitchen with me.

"Yeah, I slept good thanks. Where are Vicky and James? I haven't seen my brother in two days."

"Is that unusual?"

"When he's not out working for the Volturri, yes and he always says goodbye and calls or texts everyday, usually more than once."

"He went hunting with Victoria." Peter said. I wondered at the cold tone he used with me, maybe Char told him about the useless Yoda comment I made. He was usually so friendly with me, not that I saw him much, he was usually off with Jasper. Who was sitting with his head between his hands, I rolled my eyes at him, not that he could see as he was staring so hard at the floor, and turned back to my coffee.

"Breakfast?" Char asked, softly.

"No, thanks."

"Victoria said to feed you, she and James wont be back today." Peter said, his tone still cold.

"I can feed myself, I don't need a baby sitter so if you don't want to be here then fuck off." I snapped at him. I was not a morning person and his tone was getting to me.

"Thought you reserved the bitchiness for the Major."

"He's not the Major, or haven't you noticed the difference with your head stuck up your ass over the decades since the Pixie showed up?"

"Watch it little girl. I am the thing of your nightmares."

"You have no idea what's in my nightmares Captain." I sneered the title.

"You don't know enough to have real ones to fear." He mocked.

"Get out." I turned to look at him coldly.

"I know you'd like that but I don't really give a damn what you want. We're here as long as the Major is and in case you haven't noticed the bitch act isn't pushing him out the door."

"You have no idea what I want you arrogant prick." I snapped at him. "This is my house so fuck off and get out!"

"Make me!"

I threw my mostly empty coffee mug at his head, he caught it easily, "Vampire sweetheart, the Major might let you push him around but you'll have to do better then that."

"Fine, stay." I shrugged and went back upstairs. I took my keys and leather jacket and went out the back ignoring Char, I climbed on my bike and kick started the motor, I pulled on my helmet and shifted gears, Peter had come out the side door.

"Running away now?" he taunted.

"You won't leave so I will. My brother will track me in less than a day."

"Bella, please."

"Char, you know as well as I do, there is nothing I can do. My mate would have gone back and killed Maria, he would never have been a plaything to the Pixie Seer Bitch and he sure as shit wouldn't sit there and mope while we both suffer. With him as my mate, I should never have felt fear from another because there is none who do not fear him. The Major will either curl up and die or stay lost in that fucking broken shell, either way I can't stay here and watch it." I snapped the visor down and took the break off my bike.

It didn't take James a day to find me. Char called Vicky as soon as I left and a couple hours later, they were with me our bags already in the back. I left my bike, calling to have it towed and got in the SUV with Vicky and James. It was just the three of us again, as it had been for the last several years but nothing was the same now. With each mile that passed, I felt my heart break a little more. I cried every night, soundless tears for my mate and myself, two souls far to broken. James changed our flight so after two days of driving we flew into London. From London we flew to Italy. We spent the night in a hotel and the next day I pulled on my strappy white wedges and a pretty knee-length summer dress and we drove to Volterra. I had barely eaten, I felt more broken than I ever had been before but I felt relieved as we passed the gates into Volterra, I was home.

We went straight to the throne room; I followed closely behind James, Victoria's arm wrapped securely around my waist. I bowed with them when we reached the thrones. I wasn't sure if the collective gasp was do to the paleness of my skin and the dark sunken in look of my eyes or my less than enthusiastic greeting of my family. I didn't look up to see. I just stood, head bowed, leaning into my sister.

"Kitten?" I felt Caius pull me into his arms and I hugged him tightly, unaware of the few silent tears that escaped until his cold fingers wiped them away.

"What happened?" I heard Aro demand, his voice had lost it's overly polite friendly tone, replaced with one most often heard from the brother who was hugging me and murmuring soft words to me in the long dead dialect of his youth.

"She left her mate." James told him, I knew his eyes had not left me though. They rarely had since I climbed into the SUV and we began to put miles between my mate and I.

Another gasp amongst the crowd, "Everyone out." Marcus' normally bored tones were replaced with the same hard command that Aro was using.

I shifted and looked to the left of the dais where the thrones sat, "Alec? Jane?" Instantly they were at my sides, Caius let go of me and I was safely wrapped in the arms of the twins, one supporting me on either side. I felt the odd current that connected us when we first walked hand in hand back in the woods in New York after we had acknowledged each other as true family. I hugged them tighter, needing their silent support the most.

"Tell us." I heard Caius demand.

"I don't know." James sighed, "I've never heard of true mates who fight the bonds."

"He is lost, perhaps to broken to heal. They both suffer and it makes each of them suffer more to see the other hurting. Unless he reconciles all parts of himself, he cannot heal and she cannot reach him. She couldn't breathe; it was more painful to her to see him like that, then to walk away from the bond." Victoria told them.

"It is still there, as strong as it was when I last checked." Marcus informed us all.

"Yes, and she suffers, I wonder if it is worse or better now but she left him, it was her choice as he is her mate so we support it." Victoria told him sadly.

"We should change her. Then she would at least not suffer physically. This can't be good for her." I had not realized Demetri stayed until he spoke.

"She looks like she's lost weight, her skin is so pale and her eyes, how long has it been?" Chelsea to had remained with us.

"Four days." James answered her.

"It looks more like weeks since she ate or slept. Though it has been so long, I suppose I could be mistaken. Are they so fragile? Demetri is right, we should change her now."

"No." Caius sounded sad though his voice held a note of finality.

"Why not!" Alec demanded in a tone I had never heard from him.

"She'd likely not survive it." James sounded so tired.

I wanted to speak but I was so tired and they sounded far away, instead I just hugged Jane tighter.

"What can we do?" Jane's voice trembled, while I had never heard the anger and force in Alec before, neither had I heard this scared, childlike fear in Jane.

"Try to get her to sleep and to eat. She needs strength. Remind her we love her and need her. So she has the will to live." Victoria told them, her voice as tired sounding as James' had been. My family was suffering; I was causing them pain. I decided right then I would get better. I would eat even if the thought of food turned my stomach and I would try to sleep, to find peace enough to rest.

"I'll make something for her." Demetri broke the silence that had descended, "Her favorite pasta and capresi salad or steak, some protein might help."

"I think we should start light, when she's caught a cold she has soup and after she's been sick, she eats light foods that she calls bland, toast usually and sometimes scrambled eggs."

"Soup takes a bit to make but I can start one for tomorrow and we can give her eggs tonight." Demetri sounded almost relieved to have something to do.

"I'll go get soup from a restaurant and she can have eggs and toast for breakfast." Chelsea added.

"Should we find him and bring him here? If she is worse now maybe we should just let her be angry later. Even if she hurts seeing him maybe it will help?"

"The bond has not changed, I don't understand. It's not weaker at all. Shouldn't it weaken? Bonds break or weaken all the time. Of course, not with true mates but then I can't recall ever even hearing of mates leaving each other, not unless one had died and then the bond changes."

"Let's get her settled in her room until she can eat, maybe she'll sleep." Caius suggested, breaking through his brothers musings, which had become to fast and low for me to really hear.

"Someone should stay with her, in case she needs anything. I'll not be long getting her dinner. I'll leave right now."

"I'll come and get fresh ingredients for a proper soup for tomorrow and to cook for her when she starts to get her strength back. Fresh bread, she loves fresh bread."

I needed to think, to find calm within myself. I knew I could not find that lying alone in my bed. The nights had been the longest, laying alone in the dark, at least the days were filled with the passing scenery as James drove. I felt, empty, not happy or sad or angry, just empty. I had once accused Jasper of feeling nothing but what others felt; now it was like I had left all emotion behind with him from the moment I got on my bike.

"Our place." My own voice sounded far away, sort of detached. I wondered if I had even really spoken aloud until I felt myself being shifted away from Jane. Alec bent and lifted me into his arms, Jane's hand resting against my ankle.

"No, she stays with me." James protested as they began to walk out of the room with me.

"Let them go James, they can help her." Aro spoke gently but his voice held a note of command.

"No. Please. I swore I would keep her safe." I hated how broken he sounded; hated that I was the reason he was in pain.

"I'm safe J. I just need peace. I need to be alone. I'm ok." But we all knew that was a lie, "I'll be ok." I corrected, "I just need a little time. Let me rest. I'm safe here. I just need to be alone now, for a little while. Please."

"Ok pet." I felt his cold hand run over my cheek and his lips on my forehead. "You rest. I'm here if you need me. Vicky too. We love you so much."

"Love you too. Both of you."

"Eat ok. Please just try." Victoria added pleading more than demanding, as was her usual tone.

"I promise." I wanted to smile to reassure her but I couldn't. I just lay my head into the crook of Alec's neck. I felt an answering squeeze in Jane's delicate hand on my ankle.

A moment later and I was in the garden, settled on the grass by the pond, between the twins.

"Why does it hurt so much? It never hurt like this when I left him the first time. I barely even know him. We have hardly even had a conversation." My eyes never left the still pond as I spoke my voice low as though not to disturb the peaceful quiet of the garden.

"You did not hurt before because you did not accept or even recognize him as your mate, nor him you. Now your soul recognizes his and cries out to him. You have seen into his soul and left a piece of yours with him."

Jane continued her brothers thought, "Knowledge of each other will come with time. True mates souls are bound together, the love is instinctual and instantaneous, even if you do not recognize it, it is there."

"True mates aren't the only form of soul mates there are. Jane and I are twins, we share a large piece of each others soul but we also share a part of us with you as you share a piece of you with us, and James and Caius and all those you love with such fierce and unending loyalty. Because we share that bond, we suffer when you suffer as you feel pain when we hurt."

"You cried for our past and we would cry for your present if we were capable."

"It hurts to breathe." I told them, "It hurts that the rest are suffering with me. Today, I hate that they love me."

"We do not like to be apart, there is an ache in our chest, a part of our soul that is missing. We do not choose to be apart, do not choose to separate by an ocean and it is rare Aro has sent us apart from each other, and never so far. You have chosen to separate the part of your soul that resides with your mate. It is why it hurts to breathe." Alec told me, gentle and wise as always, running his fingers through my hair in comfort. "All who love you feel bad to see you hurt, feel helpless to make it better. There is no one for us to hunt, torture or kill. You healed the parts of us that were broken but we do not know how to heal you."

"I could not heal him." I bit back tears. "I didn't even try." And there it was, the truth behind this darkness tearing through my soul. I had bitched at him, I had ignored him, I had pushed him away at every chance; Peter was right, all I had done was try to chase him away.

"Did you try to heal us? Did you set out to change James and Victoria or the Kings?" Jane asked me, her hand rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"James and Vicky saved me. They changed over time because I was a human and part of their lives and because they had promised to protect me. We came to be a family over time. It's not the same. With you, yes, I tried to be your friend."

"You tried to be nice to us not to heal us sister. It is not the same."

"He's my mate. He's broken and I just pushed him away, bitching at him and calling him weak." I reasoned with them.

"You voiced your pain and frustration. There is nothing wrong with that Sister. I would have done more than voice my pain. I would have made him feel it. I would make him feel your pain if he were here." Her voice had turned dark.

"He is the one who suffers Jane, what I feel is nothing next to it."

"What you feel is never nothing sister." Alec's hand went from my hair to around my shoulder, squeezing me in a sideways hug in the same moment that Jane's arm tightened around my waist to hug be from her side.

"I just left him. I left him to suffer alone."

"The other two, the Captain and his mate, are they not there with him?"

"It's not the same."

"No, its not."

We sat in silence for a while longer, the only clue to time passing the subtle darkening of the garden as the afternoon sun crept from its highest point towards the west creating ever deepening shadows. Eventually I drifted from this meditative state into sleep. When I woke, I was on my bed and dawns earliest light was beginning to touch the sky. Caius sat unmoving in the corner.

I sat up to look at him in the predawn gray as he spoke, "In living years I am perhaps only a year or two older or perhaps even younger than you, yet I have existed many centuries. Never in all that time have I wanted more than my wife, my brothers and our rule. Then you came and became like a daughter, I had never thought to want. There is little out of my power to give you. Wealth and power are yours. Any who hurt you would suffer before their existences ended in the fires of hell. There is nothing that I can think of I would not do for you and so it is the first time in all my existence I have felt powerless. All of my power and wealth is useless to help you. I can only sit here and watch you suffer."

"You promised me two trips to your tower. Let's watch the sun rise with Athenodora." I slid off the bed and instantly I was lifted into his arms, the wind rushed past us and in only a minute, I was set onto the cold stone floor of the top of his tower. The pink had barely become visible in the distance as I settled against the wall. I felt Athenodora beside me before she ran her hand over the top of my head and kissed my hair. The three of us watched the sun rise in silence, the two of them, arms around each other, standing still as statues and myself sitting, leaning against the stone of the tower.

The sky turned pink and orange as it rose up over the horizon. It was a new day and somehow it brought with it new hope. I turned and saw them standing, arms around each other, sparkling in the early light and smiled. I could see the relief in their eyes and the venom pooling in Athenodora's. I jumped up and went to hug them both.

"I love you." I whispered to them before pulling away and leaving the tower. My feet were cold against the stones. Luckily, I didn't have to go to far before Demetri found me.

"Figured you'd be up there when you weren't in your room. How about some breakfast?"

"An omelet?" I asked smiling at him.

He looked surprised for half a second before smiling back at me and swinging me into a hug. "An omelet it is. I also made you fresh bread and Chelsea found some homemade preserves that Gianna assured her were the best. I also made a nice soup for later and started a Bolognese for when you feel better with that fresh homemade pasta from that little shop that you love in town. I got fresh garlic, tomatoes and mushrooms that I can put in your omelet."

"Sounds great." I told him as we walked to the kitchen together.

I ate less than half the omelet, though Demetri still seemed pleased I had eaten at all. He was chatting as usual but he kept looking over at me like he was afraid I would fall apart on him at any second, I smiled at him in reassurance when he did. The pain was still there in my chest but I refused to let them suffer by seeing me as I had been the last five days.

Chelsea came in while I was eating and hugged me, watching me with the same worry as her mate. I tried to get her mind away from it by asking her about her upcoming wedding which worked, though Demetri was still sending me worried glances.

When I finished, I walked with her towards my room. "We'd like to have it in the winter after you've had some time to adjust but it can wait until next Spring as well, or you know, the date is not really important, if you were to put off the change a few months, or the year."

"I'm not putting off the change. At the end of the summer I'll be turned as planned."

She seemed to hesitate, "Whatever you want Bella. It is entirely your choice. Now I am off to get some lunch for everyone. You came a few days earlier than we expected and we normally eat the day before you arrive so Aro wants everyone well fed. Hurry to your room and remember not to leave the quarters of the main guard unless it's to the throne room or with one of us. We don't want any scares with visiting vamps or poorly controlled underlings. Also try not to free my snack if you pick from today's selection or I might accidentally ruin your favorite meal while my mate isn't looking." We both laughed and I hurried towards the hall of the guard quarters, knowing she would wait until I was down the hall and up the stairs around the corner before leaving.

I slipped into my room and showered, pulling on my silver ballet flats and a white cotton summer dress. I checked the time as I left my room, it was still only eight in the morning; luckily, vampires didn't sleep so I wouldn't be waking anyone. I went to see James and Vicky first. Their sighs of relief at my obvious improvement were audible. I could still see the worry in James' eyes and I knew he saw through the mask of my easy smile. Demetri had worried I would fall apart again, I had seen it in his eyes, James knew I wouldn't because he knew nothing but my will to continue through the pain had changed, I was still broken, still hurting. Nothing but my mate would heal me and he was a broken shell slowly dying by his own self-destruction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review!**

Days crept past, I would eat and sleep and function as normal. I would smile at my family and speak when they spoke to me. Mostly though I sought out the refuge of the secret garden I shared with the twins. I would sit in the swing, swaying gently and staring into nothing. Sometimes I was alone, other times they would sit in the garden with me, sometimes telling me stories, other times just sitting in the silence, on the third day I heard Jane singing softly, her voice was soft and melodious. When she sang Alec gave a sigh of content and lay back in the grass, he looked almost as if he slept. The few good memories of their past comforting them. I was becoming the thing I hated in my mate, a shell, living for the people I loved and hated for loving me, if they didn't love me, they would not hurt with me and I could let the pain consume me but they did love me. So I ate and slept, I smiled and I talked but all the while I ached, except those hours in the garden where the blissful numbness would fall over me and I would feel nothing again, not pain or fear or love.

The twins sometimes spoke but never required me to speak, to interact. They left me alone, giving the only comfort they could, their undemanding presence and love. As I sat, I knew there were times silent tears would fall down my cheeks. The twins absorbed my pain as if it was their own sharing it with me as they shared their own with each other and now with me. Over those hours, I learned every secret they had, every pain they had suffered and by the second week I began to share mine with them. The pain of my father not fighting for me when Renee left him, the loneliness of being so different from my peers, of needing to take over grocery shopping and paying the bills by eight because Renee would forget. Laundry and cleaning, cooking and grocery shopping, all the mundane everyday things my erratic mother would more often then not, forget. She loved me, which I never doubted but she was a free spirit, not meant for the realities of being a mother, for her it was all about love and emotional support, imagination and trying new things. She never stuck with anything or anyone, not until Phil. By the time she met him I was tired and almost happy to let him take over being the adult. I told them about moving to Forks where it was cold and wet and I was again different from peers, living with a workaholic father who was as emotionally distant as I was and while he, like my mother, loved me with all his heart, he did not know how to be a father. At that point, I didn't really need one. Then Edward and Alice. Having a best friend for the first time, my first crush, the betrayal of them both. I told them about Emmett and Rose and every little thing I could think of. I had no secrets from them in that garden, nor they from me.

The heat of summer was strong as I wandered through the castle. I had run out of things to tell the twins and they me, so now we sat in silence or listened to Jane singing in the hours we spent there. Now I could look at them and read their every mood, with a flick of her eyes or a nod of his head they could communicate things to me in a secret language that had once only been shared between them.

Demetri still cooked for me, the hour of breakfast spent together in relative quiet. At night I would go down with Vicky and we would both help him cook or just sit and talk with him. Sometimes, Chelsea and Felix or another of the guard would come down, though I noticed the closer I became with the twins the more those outside those I called family seemed to avoid or fear me. I felt their eyes on me in the throne room but ignored them all.

I played chess with Caius and learned Italian from Athenodora. Sulpicia taught me to paint and play the piano; Vicky and I would watch movies, paint our nails and spend time with James. I saw less of James than I usually did. I missed him but part of me was glad he was busy. He saw into my soul and I could see in his eyes that he knew how much I still hurt and I could see how much that hurt him. I wondered if he was so busy or if in part he avoided me outside the throne room, unable to face my pain as I could not face the shell that had become my mate. I knew in my soul he was stronger than the evil that ruled his life so long. I wished I knew how to make him better. To heal him. But didn't. Seeing him filled me with pain and rage. No matter how badly I wanted to simply love and support him, something deeper refused to let me. It came from the place in me our bond existed. The part of me that knew he was my mate knew he needed to fight back or we would both wither away. He wouldn't fight me though. He couldn't seem to be able to. Perhaps we had found each other to late. All he knew was suffering so now we would both suffer, for eternity all because I couldn't heal him, because I didn't know how. The bond screamed at me to make him fight, to show him how strong and good he really was but wouldn't see it. He couldn't see the man he was, the man he always was, under the things that he had done.

Weeks faded into each other and before I knew it, Farragosto had arrived, the August 15th celebration of the rise of Mary to join her son in Heaven. It was a bigger party than New Years' here and marked the last month of my life. On September 13th, my twenty-third birthday, I would die and awaken three days later, reborn a vampire, to live an eternity of endless days. Aching for the man my mate was meant to be.

I lived odd hours in Volterra. Vampires didn't sleep but night was the busiest time with the sun so often shining so I most often slept with the morning sun as most were waking and woke to the heat of the afternoon sun. After breakfast, I spent a few hours in the garden before going to the throne room. I stood between the twins a while waiting for Aro to release us and the festivities to begin, I had always enjoyed the Italian holiday and I loved watching the pre-dawn Perseid meteor shower from Caius' tower.

I shifted not paying attention to the vampires who came to speak to the Kings. A minimal shift in my sister had me focusing on her. A flick of her eyes to Caius and my eyes went to him. He was waiting for me to look and when I did, he lifted his hand to drum his fingers on the arm of his throne. I smiled at him in gratitude. I began to listen to what was happening in the throne room and as the vampire went to stand to the side of the throne, I moved forward to the dais. I heard the doors open behind me as I reached it but Aro ignored them as he offered his hand to me to ascend the steps, kissing my knuckles before releasing me. Caius stood and moved to the right of his throne, offering his hand to me in a formal gesture to help me sit. Grateful, I squeezed his hand before releasing it. I could not stand as they could for hours, so while I preferred to stand with the twins when the time here was limited, after an hour, I grew restless and needed to sit, since my true place was at Caius' side, when he noticed me tiring I was moved to sit with the brothers. This was common enough to those present in the past four summers I had spent here, though visitors were often shocked. Since I usually did something shock worthy to vampires not residing with the coven I was used to the slight inhale of breath that accompanied this adjustment. I was not however used to the angry growl.

As Caius shifted to stand to the right and in front of where I sat, I saw Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Peter and Charlotte and a black eyed Jasper.

"Carlisle old friend." Aro called out, breaking the tense silence that had fallen after this action and Jaspers reaction to it. "Welcome, I see you have expanded your coven again."

"No, no," Carlisle blinked and focused on Aro as though he had been in a daze, "These are the Whitlock's, their coven and mine are here together."

"Ah yes, of course, and where are the other Cullen's?"

I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper, I wanted to run to him and run away at the same time. I could hear my heart beating against my rib cage and wondered how many vampires in the room could hear its erratic beat as well.

"They have chosen not to accompany us this trip." Carlisle spoke up, I instantly knew he was hiding something.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why are you even here?"

His head whipped to me so fast I could almost not follow the movement, he watched me a moment before Caius spoke, his voice low and warning "My daughter asked you a question."

It was rare that I was acknowledged for my place here so even some who lived here were shocked at this. All of them seemed incapable of speech.

"Perhaps an easier way, as speech seems difficult at the moment" Aro suggested holding out his hand.

Carlisle stepped forward, taking his, Esme clutching his other arm but staying behind him.

I saw him tense, "And why are you here?" he turned away from the Cullen's, I had only heard the anger in his voice once before.

"Brother?" Marcus inquired, his bored tones as disinterested seeming as usual, though I knew he would not have spoken if he were not curious.

I could almost feel the tension radiating off Caius and wondered what Jasper was feeling as I watched his eyes growing ever blacker.

"I came for my mate." His voice was hard and final; it sent a chill to my spine. This was not Jasper Hale, this was the God of War and he was to be feared. My hands shook with the effort not to run to him. I wanted to scream and cry and thank the gods. My mate lived. He was here. He had come for me.

"You are not the only one who comes for her." Aro hissed at him. I tore my eyes from my mate, forcing my attention back on the others.

Caius growled and dropped into a crouch. Instantly Jane and Alec were on either side of me both crouched low, eyes black.

The room was seconds away from all out battle. Everything moved in slow motion as the twins crouched and a wave of lethargic calm spread over the room. I stood knowing Alec understood my request and would not cut off his senses. I also knew, that the God of War had a lot more in his arsenal he could have hit the room with, he was trying to prevent carnage not begin it. As I stepped forward, the twins flanked me. Caius looked at me worried but stepped aside, still affected by the false waves of calm emanating from Jasper.

"Who comes for me?" I tore my eyes away from my mate again to look at Carlisle, "Is it just your son or is he working with the Seer?"

He sighed, "I believe he has Alice helping him. Please Bella. We came to the Volturi to beg his life. He does not know what he is doing, this is suicide, we know that but he doesn't seem to. He needs help. Please, let us just take him home."

"You took him home in New York and again he comes for me. How long until I am safe from him?"

"Bella please, he loves you, he just wants to help you; to make things like they were before James took you."

"James didn't take me, I went with him, it was my choice. Why wont any of you accept that?"

"He loves you, Bella, you are his mate, a vampire mates for life, just the one true mate in all our existence, of course he would do anything to protect you, even if its from yourself." Esme pleaded.

"You're as delusional as your son. Edward is not my mate. He was warned to leave me alone. If he moves against me, he moves against the Volturi. Best that you stop him, if you wish to save him, because should he attempt he will suffer the consequences, whatever my father and uncles should deem those to be. Coming here was a waste of time."

"Bella, please, Edward would not hurt you…"

"Enough. He would take her from her family. Lock her away. I have seen all that you have learned of his plans for my niece. He has broken Volturi law already, allowing a human to live with the knowledge of us with no plans on changing her. Now he defies our order to leave her and her coven alone and plots to kidnap a Volturi princess. Our mercy is in not hunting him down. Find him and stop him and he may return home with you. If he steps foot in the walls of Volterra he will face judgment for his crimes."

"Leave now and do not return unless you have been summoned here." Caius growled.

"I believe the absent mated couple who remain close with our princess is exempt from that order, any other Cullen had better not be found in Italy." Aro added, dismissing Carlisle and Esme.

"Now, the Whitlock coven, I must first say, you are quite welcome to stay and join my guard." He looked from the Major to the Captain and Char, his voice had returned to its usual friendly overly polite tones. "No. Well then, shall we discuss why you are here?"

Jasper growled at him and the others behind the main guard shivered in fear.

"We will not allow anyone, not even a mate, to take one of our coven unwilling, especially not our princess, who as you might imagine is rather well loved. She is as always able to come and go as she chooses."

Marcus and Caius were both flanking Aro now as Jane and Alec stood flanking me where I remained standing in front of Caius' throne.

I felt a flood of emotions; calm, trust and acceptance filled me, "Come here mate." I was walking towards him before I even thought about it. When I reached the steps I lifted a hand and stopped the twins from following me further, if the God of War was out to play, I was not about to risk them.

I stepped down and walked to where he stood still flanked by Peter and Char whose eyes had gone as black as his. I trembled as I stopped standing only a foot away from him.

"You fear me." His voice was quiet, "Do not fear me mate."

"I fear the control of my free will." I replied and after a moments quiet all the manufactured emotions faded from me, though I could still felt the calm he pushed out at the room. "You can control who feels and does not feel your gift?"

"I have learned control of this gift long ago. You have right to fear me."

I stepped closer to him and lifted my hand to his face, "Why now? Why come after me now?"

"Come with me. I will return you with the dawn. You have my word if you will trust it as you did once before."

I turned away from him and looked to my family. I could see the anxiety in Jane and Alec, they were silently screaming at me not to go, to come back to my place between them where they could protect me. Caius and Marcus both nodded. Aro was the only one to speak, "Return safely to us, princess."

I did not look at the others only tried to send my reassurance to the twins with a small smile. They had moved closer together since I had moved away and I saw in their eyes acceptance of my choice though they were still tense with anxiety for me. I turned back to Jasper and followed him out of the throne room. We walked in silence out of the castle and down the streets where the last partiers were stumbling home.

"You brought me out here for a reason, came here for a reason." I asked, curious but still a little numb.

"I came for my mate."

"And where were you when I was right in front of you!" I snapped angry all of a sudden.

"Fighting. I know I just rolled over and let things happen for a long time. Everything you said was true Bella. The night I heard you and Char fighting, I listened to you cry from the edge of the woods and when your emotions drained and you slept, I went back out into the woods. Peter and I fought, believe it or not he was yelling at me for hurting you, for letting my mate hurt so badly. We took out trees and battled a long time, until he said something that pushed me over the edge. In my rage, I hit him with fear and really attacked him. He just sat on his knees; head tilted in submission reminding me who he was and who I was; it was the only thing that kept me from killing him. Early that morning I killed three hikers in my rage. I spent the next day fighting to lock the beast back in the cage. That morning I was hiding my eyes from you in shame. I might have heard what you said but I didn't really hear it Bella. Everything Char told you was the truth, I saw what I did and knew I was a monster, a demon straight from hell. After you left, I knew what you said was true but I couldn't fight the part of me that hated the God of War. I hated that I hurt you even more. I went into the woods and curled up. Two weeks later a family of hikers passed near enough to smell, I was starving, I took all of them out, two men, two women and a child, no more than eleven." When the blood lust faded and I saw what I had done it only reminded me what I was. I buried the bodies and took off, went South to Texas, first time since I left Maria. I found my way to the town that I grew up. Not a town anymore. There are a few old houses but the town was moved several miles away. I stayed there a while and then I found my way to the place Maria changed me and went to the first compound we had lived in. It was there James found me."

"James?"

"He attacked me."

"What?"

"He said many things to provoke me and he attacked. I fought back. The beast was free, it was what he wanted, your brother is one crazy fucker, I removed limbs before sense returned to me. He's lucky I didn't take off his head and luckier I didn't roast him."

I felt my heart speed up as I tried to remember when I saw my brother last, the days all blended together, had he been in the throne room tonight? No, I was sure I hadn't seen him today. Was it yesterday? Or the day before? I felt a gentle wave of calm and glared at him.

"James is fine, tracking Edward to be sure he doesn't do anything really stupid."

"So what happened then? After removing his limbs?"

"Just one arm and leg and a chunk of his shoulder."

I rolled my eyes, "obviously you put him back together if he's hunting Edward."

"Yes. I came to my sense and began yelling at him. He told me if it brought me back to myself enough to defend you then maybe I'd find you and stop making you suffer so it was worth the risk to anger the Major. His emotions were overpowering, so much love, anger and pain. Your brother loves you, values your happiness more than his own existence. We talked a long time. He told me his history and his mate told me hers. Together they told me all they knew about you. I replayed every conversation I had listened to. Everything I knew about you, every word you spoke and emotion you felt. Peter and Charlotte came then and we went back to the last place we had served under Maria. James also provided us with the location of her demise." He chuckled, "Peter said if he could piss he'd of done it on the spot. We all relived every memory of that time and I saw it with new eyes. I was not the hero you claimed me to be to Charlotte, as you said, the legend is often different than the truth. I was a demon from hell and there is reason that I am feared, but I also see now what Charlotte and Peter saw. The reason Peter befriended me, the few good differences I made. I saw the things that the legend Victoria was told was born out of and I'm glad they had a symbol of hope. I'm ashamed now only that I did not kill Maria long ago. I had the power to but I let her evil infect the world, helped her for a very long time and then when I left I abandoned so many others to her evil. I let her control me and then when I wanted to be free of her control and the monster she created I let myself be controlled by another manipulative bitch. I'm ashamed of this to, ashamed that I did not see you when we met in Forks, that I let her blind me. Then New York, even knowing all you called me was true I did nothing, I let you hurt, wallowing in my own misery, still fighting not to become Maria's monster. I believed that I could only be one, Alice's puppet that you despised or Maria's monster that you would loath."

"And now? Why are you here now? Who are you now?"

"Jasper Whitlock, the youngest Major in the history of the United States Army, feared Vampire Major of the Southern Wars and slightly damaged man."

"Jasper?"

"I went after Alice. She saw glimpses of the beast I kept locked away and knew to fear him. She should have feared me more. She believed her visions would make her untouchable. That she would see and avoid all danger. She was wrong."

I shivered at the darkness in his tone but I did not fear him, as he spoke something had settled inside me. This was not Maria's Major or Alice's Jasper, this was truly my mate and he had come for me. "Why are you here?"

"I came for my mate. If she will accept the scarred man that I am."

"We all have scars Jazz."

"Yes and I still have a long way to go to reconcile who I am with who I was, with Alice, with Maria and before the change. First thing is getting my mate."

I shivered, "She will be born one month today. I die on my twenty-third birthday and wake on September 16th, a vampire."

"A Whitlock?"

I nodded in agreement, "but also a Volturi and Gigandet. I will never abandon my family Jasper, they might live in different covens as I might but they are still my family."

"A powerful family to be feared. No one will ever harm you again, mate, if they try I will kill them."

"Edward?"

"When James tracks him I believe he will find the pieces with Alice and her mate, the fool really should have stayed out of it, as he was only defending his mate and I cannot fault him for that, I only removed one arm. He can put it back on and is likely fixing Alice. Next time I will not be so forgiving as not to burn the pieces, though I did bring you a piece of each of them… you can burn them or mail them back if you wish." He held out his hand and in his palm were two oval shapes, I looked closer and realized they were fingers, one male and one female pinky finger.

I launched myself into his arms with tears spilling down my cheeks. He held me tightly to him but did not restrain me when I moved away. I only moved enough to kiss him. All the pain, loss and love flowing out of me and into him, I felt it rebound and grow, the pain and loss fading as the love became stronger and mixed with lust. I pulled at his clothes, needing to feel his cool skin against mine.

It was a frenzy to come together but he was more gentle than if I were made of the finest crystal. With him deep inside of me, both of us momentarily sated, I finally felt free, peaceful, loved and happy. I was finally home. My mate was alive, Maria and Alice had not broken him, just damaged him a little, but we were all of us damaged. My mate was here, he had come for me and nothing would ever separate us again.


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. All recognizable plot and characters belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review!**

**Everyone seemed to want something more so I wrote a very short epilogue to glimpse the HEA of Bella and Jasper. Hope it makes you all happy.**

I ran through the woods, watching my mate ahead of me. It had been ten years since we had first come to together. Ten years since his venom had turned me to be his for eternity.

"Bella." Jasper stopped running and caught me around the waist.

I wrapped my arms around him, he had felt my love and lust for him. I poured more of it out and he sent his own back to me, his eyes already black with desire. We forgot about hunting or reaching home before the dawn. I kissed him as he held me, keeping me from dropping to the ground as his gift flooded me with lust. Every time he touched me the venom in my veins heated like fire. I tore his clothes trying to touch any part of his skin. He laughed darkly and dropped us both to the ground, my clothes joining the tatters of his shirt as he kissed and licked along my skin.

I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist and pulled his body flush with mine, hating the jeans still covering him, keeping him from being inside me.

Jasper stilled, his head lifting as he growled.

Instantly I was still and alert.

"There's trouble." Demetri said, walking out of the trees with his hands raised.

Jasper growled at him again.

"Demetri?" I asked only slightly less annoyed than Jasper at being interrupted.

"It's James."

Instantly Jasper and I were up and Demetri gave me his cloak. Together we ran to Volterra. I held Jasper's hand tightly and he sent me waves of calm. I sent him my love in gratitude. We often spoke like this, so in tune with each other, words were not needed. Again, my thoughts went back ten years. I was grateful every day that I had him and tried to show him how much I loved him always.

I hated how hard things had been in the beginning. How hard I had been on him. I had been a bitch. I was scared but it wasn't an excuse. We had needed each other but neither of us knew how to be what the other needed. Now it was as easy as breathing. Easier. Jasper was the very air I breathed but unlike breathing, I did need him. For ten years, we had wandered the world, often with Peter and Charlotte or James and Vicky. We would also spend time each year here in Volterra with the twins. I needed them almost as much as I needed Jasper himself and when we weren't here, they would often come travel with us for a time, leaving only when the Volturi had need of them. It was the time when Jasper and I were alone that I loved the best though. We could go days without speaking but barely an hour without touching. We hadn't been apart in ten years. We worked for the Volturi, technically we were the Volturi, I was the daughter of Caius and Princess, Jasper was their General, he was in charge of all the Guard though we only fought when we had to. The Southern Wars and anything like them or vampires like Maria were things of the past. We made sure of it. Jasper was The Major and I was his mate, he the sword and I the shield and whether we fought or travelled or lived in solace Jasper led and I followed. It took eight years but the vampire world was one of peace. He was the man I had always known him to be, powerful, beautiful, merciful and fair. He was a soldier but he was also a man of peace.

We reached Volterra and my mind moved from the wonder that was my mate and focused again on my brother. There was trouble. James was in trouble.

We entered the castle and James was standing with Vicky. Instantly I went to his arms. My brother was safe.

"Happy decade Bella." I looked at him in confusion and then laughed. James wasn't in trouble. They just knew I would come running if I thought he was.

"Bastard." I laughed hugging him.

Jasper growled at Demetri and him. "This couldn't wait?"

James laughed, he and Jasper had become close, "No, sorry brother. Dawn is coming and if we didn't get you to come home you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Tonight is her birthday and in two days, you'll spirit her away to celebrate your ninth wedding anniversary. You can play with her then."

I growled and smacked him lightly. He just laughed.

"Come on, the party's already started. " Emmett laughed grabbing my arm, "You and Jazz can play later. The two of you are worse than Rosie and me anyways. If you aren't careful it will break off."

I laughed, "I'll fuse it back on again then."

"Ew!" Emmett made a face and Rosalie laughed.

As they dragged me to the throne room, I turned back to Jasper and held out my hand. He was with me a moment later.

The emotions he sent me curled my toes in anticipation.

"Later mate." He growled as I sent my lust back to him.

I nodded as he took my hand and led us both after the others.

I sent him all of my love and he stopped, turning to me. He sent me a wave of love back.

"You're thinking of the past today Bella. You need to let it go. We're together. We'll always be together."

"I was horrible to you."

"We were both hurting, both broken. I needed to accept who I was and just live. Once I did, you did heal me Bella. You love every part of me, good and bad, light and dark. Every minute I am with you, I feel your love for me. I'm stronger because you made me face who I was and because you refused to love only half of me. You refused to accept anything less than the vampire and man I am and so I faced all sides of myself. You refused Maria's and Alice's versions of me because you are the mate of the true me. I would have never been whole if you hadn't. I would never have truly healed." He hugged me to him washing me in his love. "Sometimes, healing hurts. It hurt us both but now we are stronger and nothing will ever part us again. I will never allow anything to come between us."

"I love you so much Jasper."

"I know and I love you, with every part of me."

I nodded, breathing in his scent, "I hate that I hurt you."

"I hate that I hurt you but we must let it go. We're together and what is past is past. We healed together and the last ten years have been the best of my existence. Getting to love you is worth any suffering I went through to find you."

"For me to."

"Then let go of the past Bella. It hurts me to feel your sadness. I love you and the purity of your love for me should not be tainted with the sadness of memories long past. I forgave you for those months as you have forgiven me. Now forgive yourself. It is past time."

I nodded and he kissed me. When he kissed me all was right with the world. He was right, I had made mistakes, we both had but it didn't matter now. All that mattered now was that we were together. The last ten years had been perfect and so would the next century, because we would be together and that was all that was important.

Together we walked into the throne room, to celebrate my first ten year birthday with our family.


End file.
